


Stop taking it so seriously, we're not lovers.

by mysaldate



Category: Roommates (chemicalflashes), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: I fell in love with the AU created by chemicalflashes. This is one way I'd like to show her my appreciation for the fanfic in.Gin and Nanami aren't as much of enemies as they claim to be in front of others. They still wouldn't say they're in love though. After all, both of them have someone else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1: Aftercare

"You look so fragile right now... Bet I could snap your neck if I wanted to."

Gin looks up at her from the pillow and gives a small sigh as he pulls in some more smoke from his cigarette. Next to him is Nanami, sitting on the bed and watching him, half frowning, half smirking but most likely expecting a similarly ironic reaction from him. Well, not today.

"You could really say something nice for once, you know?" He asks, shifting his look from her to the ceilling. "It wouldn't exactly hurt you."

He hears her growl in annoyance and can't help but smile to himself. The white light of her appartment is sure calming and he feels like drifting to sleep if he stays still and quiet for any longer. And he would rather not. He sits up as well, leaning against the bed-frame and gives another look to Nanami. She seems to be dozing off already. Quietly, very quietly and slowly, he leans to her until he's only inches from her ear. Then, in the most loving tone he can manage to mimic towards her, he whispers with an innocent smile. "I'll strangle you if you keep looking this vulnerable~."

It works right away. Her eyes snap both open at the same time and before he knows it, she has him under her once again with her hands supporting her on each side of his face. He looks up her body once again. He wonders how much different her body is from Reimi's. The thought of her immediately sends all his blood rushing to his cheeks. Nanami gives a chuckle at that, clearly mocking him for this shy side of his. But then, she runs her fingers through his hair as if thinking about something.

"What's this? Aftercare?" He asks teasingly.

She only rises an eyebrow, takes his hand and slides it down her side. "Don't tell me you want aftercare after you got all this. Most guys would pay just to _see_ a piece of me. I was just thinking that you look like an old man with your white hair."

Gin only shrugs at that. He doesn't care anymore. Reimi likes him this way and that's enough for him. He wants to pay Nanami back for this insult though. The problem is, he doesn't really know how. Appearance-wise, she's the ideal she wants to be. And he wouldn't go so low as to insult her learning skills, not when his own grades are so low. He decides to change the topic.

"What if I said I did want some?" He smirks as it caught her off-guard. She rolls her eyes at him but then quickly leans down to press a light kiss on his forehead, her firm breasts hanging barely above his chin. He can see the muscles of her arms flexing too. After all, she's in a push-up position on this soft bed, it has to be hard on her. He decides to "help" her a little and pushes himself right up, head-butting her right in the chin.

Of course it hurts him too but not nearly as much as her. Her eyes lit up with rage (or maybe is it simply childish mischief?) and she drops herself fully on him. It knocks the air out of his lungs for a while. In the meantime, she grabs his arms and wraps them around her waist in something that could resemble a hug. Then she lays down on his chest and snuggles up.

He's honestly shocked. He's never seen her like this before. He stays frozen, kind of unable to comprehend what's really happening. Then she pushes herself off and gets up. She barks at him as she makes her way to the bathroom. "Love you or whatever. That's all the aftercare you're gonna get."

He gets up quickly and follows her, barely managing to slip through the open door before she slams it closed. He tips the cig in the sink. They get in the shower in silence. For some time, the water falling on them is the only sound in the room. Then he starts laughing.

"What's with you?" She elbows him in the stomach, making him bend in half. But he doesn't stop laughing. Annoyed with him, she steps out of the stream and turns the handle all the way to the right. Gin shreeks as the ice-cold water hits him but at least he finally stops laughing like a maniac. He looks at her and the smile he gives her this time is sad, even for him.

"We're both complete idiots you know?" He doesn't even realize he's still standing in the cold water as he watches her expression grow even more annoyed. She clearly doesn't know what is he talking about.

"We hate each other with burning passion." He explains calmly. "Both of us have someone we like and would like to do this with. Yet, we do it with each other. What the fuck is wrong with us?"

For a moment, there's silence between them again. Then she pushes him out of the shower, drinsing herself in the cold water as well. He falls on the floor but it's not like he expected anything else really.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with us." She seems displeased but he's used to that by now. "You don't have the balls to tell her and I don't wanna seem like I'll give in easily. Stop taking it so seriously, we're not lovers."

As she steps out too, she throws a small rug at him. She doesn't normally do that. He wants to ask but she's already leaving the room to get dressed.

Gin follows her back to the bedroom and collects his pieces of clothing scattered all around the room. As he is about to leave, he hears her call out to him once again. He turns, only to recieve a quick pat on the head.

"Seriously now," she glares at him again, "this is the last bit of "aftercare" you're ever getting from me, got it?"

He nods. It's not like it's a big thing for him, she's probably just in a good mood today. On his way home, he stops at the shop to buy something for dinner. He wants to cook something special for Reimi tonight. For some reason, however, he can't seem to forget the way Nanami treated him today. Well, it's probably nothing. Something must simply be wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 2: Cosplay

Going to a convention is fine. Going dressed up as your favourite character is also fine. Even meeting someone you know is usually fine. Usually. Not with Gin's luck. Not when this someone turns out to be a girl he's having a secret affair with because he's too shy to confess to his crush. And that's not even the worst thing about this whole meeting...

He thought he would just walk past her. But it seems as if none of them really wanted to step aside so they end up bumping into each other quite forcefully and end up on the floor. This, of course, attracts the attention of people around them. And before they can fully comprehend what's going on, there's a small crowd around them. He can already see some of the girls giggling and it's only then that he realizes he fell on top of Nanami.

"That's Kanda and Allen, right?" Someone in the crowd asks and Gin hears Nanami growl under him. He already knows she's annoyed, even more than usual. He can tell why.

"Do you think they know each other?" Comes another question. It sounds to be whispered but still is loud enough for him to hear it. He promptly gets off Nanami and looks down at her cosplay. Clearly they chose he same show. And while he chose to become Allen Walker, the main protagonist and an extremely positive character, she apprently chose someone as different as night from day.

She sits up, fixing her indigo blue wig and shoots him a sharp glare. Before he knows it, her prop katana is pointed at his throat. The crowd errupts in giggles, some of the girls squeeling upon seeing such a familiar scene. Then Nanami mutters almost under her breath "Get out of my way beansprout." And the fans cheer.

She puts the sword away again, probably hoping to leave in peace now that she put up a bit of a show. He gets up too, only to hear someone make more comments on the two of them.

"Why don't they do some poses? That would be so cool! Maybe they're just too shy? I think the Allen cosplayer wouldn't mind but perhaps Kanda is scared of-"

He knew what was going down. If Nanami hated something, it was someone assuming she was scared of anything. She turns on her heel and almost slaps that girl with the back of her hand. She only stops inches from her face. Then she looks at him, who's still sitting on the floor, grinning like an idiot.

"What would you imagine to see, huh?" The glare she sends to the girl would normally make anyone freeze but the fan probably only sees it as a part of the act. Excited about being asked, she even has the guts to try and take Nanami's hand in hers but she's quickly shaken off. Then she points at Gin. "What about a kiss? I ship you too so hard, you have no idea!"

Gin can't help a small laugh at first but then he realizes something. It's _him_ who this girl wants to see Nanami kiss, not some random poor guy. Quickly standing up, he holds up his arms in a defensive position. Nanami, of course, isn't too keen on the idea as well. She glares at the girl again and that stupid thing actually gives her a hopeful smile. He watches her slowly getting ready to actually knock her out but, once again, she stops. The convention has pretty strict rules after all, especially when it comes to violence.

"In your dreams." She growls right in the girl's face but then turns to Gin and grabs the collar of his carefully-crafted coat and starts dragging him along. Of course he hurries with her, he doesn't want his work to come in vain. At least he enjoys showering her with some insults. She drags him around the corner and quickly leaves him - though not before smacking his head as if he were at fault - and he doesn't see her for the rest of the convention.

~~~

The day is over and he's sitting in a train to get home. It's cramped and he's more than happy he managed to find a seat. As soon as he sits down, however, there is a tall shadow falling over him. As he looks up, he sees the one and only girl he knows who can actually pick her own boyfriend up in her arms.

"That's my spot, get out." Nanami growls at him, only to get him roll his eyes at her. No was he's going to leave this seat to her after he has just sat down. When he doesn't move, he can practically feel her anger. And suddenly, there's a tap on his shoulder. He looks up, only to find that annoying girl from before. Without a second of hesitation, she reaches in his hair and ruffles it.

"Wow! You're not wearing a wig? You dyed your hair white for this cosplay? That's so awesome!" She squeels and in a flash places herself on his lap. Talk about annoying... "Can you give me your number please? I would _so_ love to stay in touch with you!"

Gin's uneasy, Nanami can read it in his face as clearly as in an open book. She's not exactly sure of why should that matter to her. The train arrives to a stop and at that moment, she doesn't really think and just grabs his collar and pulls him up, ignoring that she just sent the girl flying to the floor and possibly getting hurt. "Our stop beansprout! Stop flirting and get your ass off!"

She drags him outside through the people and finally lets go as they get out on the empty platform. He quickly takes the coat off to check up on it, then lets out a relieved sigh. "Good, you didn't tear it. Be careful with this, would you?!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." She shrugs and he scoffs. Sure, it was good that she got him away from that crazy fangirl but he can't shake the feeling it won't be for free. And as usual when it comes to Nanami, of course he's not wrong.

"Well now beansprout," she looks him up and down before he puts the coat back on, "let's move to the bathroom. Because of you, I ended upon this god-forgotten platform in the middle of nowhere. I bet no trains are coming at this hour. Send a text to your girl or whatever and meet me there. No way I'm staying outside in this cold."

She leaves and he sighs. Yes, he should send a text to Reimi so that she's not too worried about him. Then he walks after Nanami. He finds her already waiting for him but still fully dressed, even her wig is on. He's just about to ask her when she clasps her hand over his mouth. "I don't care what you think, ok? I was supposed to have a fun night but ended up here instead because of you. So we're gonna have fun."

He doesn't know about her but for him, the following night isn't exactly what could be called fun. He ends up being pushed on the awfully dirty floor and when she uses his chest as a supporting area for her hands as she rides him, the air is often knocked out of his lungs. He also doesn't like the fact that she didn't even let him get undressed - not like she's naked but at least she won't get her pants dirty. As he looks up at her, he has to admit she looks cuter than usual when she's all flushed, groaning and supressing all her moans. Of course, not as cute as he imagines Reimi to be.

She notices that look in his eyes and immediatelly knows what it means. She hates it when he looks at her so... tenderly. Next time she brings herself down on him, she reaches for her prop. It might be made of light wood but all the polish on it makes it perfectly smooth and it almost feels like plastic. Pushing it against his throat again, she glares at him. "Give me that look one more time and I swear I'll shove it up your ass you beansprout!"

He groans, bucking his hips against her and making her yelp, even if just a bit. He can't help himself, this was just cute. She sounded exactly like a kitten that's surprised to be picked up. Without hesitating, he pushes himself up on his elbows and reaches for his bag that's lying on the floor just a little bit away from him.  She doesn't really know what he's doing but lets him for now. It doesn't take him long before he pulls out a pair of plushy car ears and puts them right on her head with a smirk. She doesn't seem happy at all...

~~~

It's getting late the next morning when train finally stops and doesn't just pass by as all the previous ones did. Once again, it's packed full of people. This time, it's Nanami who helps herself to a free seat. Gin can't say he's too happy about it. They will ride this damn train for almost two hours before they can get home... He decides to sit down on her lap for a change and does it as casually as he possibly can, even if it's extremely hard in his current condition.

As he drops down on her thighs, she pulls him closer and lays his head on her shoulder before leaning her own on top of his. A few people around them complain a little but she's far from caring. Just to tease him - and maybe them as well - she reaches down and pinches his ass, chuckling when he winces in pain. And then, just because she can, she reaches inside his bag and puts the ears on his head.

"They suit you more than me anyway." She grins down at his tired face. "And don't give me that look, it's not like I didn't warn you yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 3: Toys

As he's standing on the platform and watching the train leave, he already feels loneliness seeping in. Four whole days before he can see her again... Gin sighs as waves at her for one last time even though he knows she can no longer see him. It's after exams and she's going to visit her parents. He offered to stay and watch the house. Not like he has anything better to do anyway. He slowly drags himself back to the appartment. It feels lonely without Reimi's laughter. He plops down on the couch and just dives into a book. Before he knows it, the sun is down and he moves to the bed, not bothered about dinner.

Another day passes and he slowly starts to think that maybe he could actually do it. Just two more nights and she's back! Just as he thinks about that, his phone beeps with a text message. He isn't too hurried to check it. Reimi already told him she'd try to spend all her time with her parents since she doesn't see them much anymore. She finishes a chapter in his book first before going to take a look at what happened.

She opens the message and freezes. He already knows he's in huge trouble. The message is from Nanami. She sent it twenty minutes ago. She'll be furious.

But when he arrives, she doesn't come to open the door for him even after he knocks. He finds it a little weird but all in all is kind of hopeful she went out and just sent that text to mess with him. But the door is unlocked so that's probably not the case. He slips inside and carefully walks around the appartment, eventually finding her in the bedroom. Asleep.

He stands there at the door dumbstruck for a while. Why would she ask him to come if she wanted to rest? He didn't really take that long, did he? He sits down on the bed and looks at her face. For once, her expression is completely relaxed. He pushes some hair out of her eyes and has to admit she has a pretty face. Too bad she's always glaring daggers.

With nothing else to do, he decides to look around the room a little. He doesn't really want to admit it but he was a bit looking forward to this. Now that Nanami trained him properly and rarely ever had much to complain about, he found out these times actually help him to calm down and let out some frustrations. Now that she's asleep, he can actually admit that without getting laughed at. But she's asleep and he will need to comfort himself in some other way.

It takes him some time of looking through her stuff before he sits down on the bed, surprised about what the fuck is he holding in his hand. Sure, he gets that Nanami is a very... perverted person. That's the reason she even sleeps with him in the first place. But up till now he was quite sure that fleshlights were much more popular among boys. Well, not like he's going to complain about that.

He gives one more look to Nanami sleeping soundly behind him before he slips his pants and underwear down. She probably won't be too pleased but it's mostly her fault for calling him over and then falling asleep. And he always has to imagine someone else to get really into it anyway. It can't be that much of a change, right? Wrong since this thing isn't warm and isn't really moving on its own but he can just ignore that.

He's almost done when suddenly, he gets punched in the back of his head. He looks up to see Nanami wide awake and even more pissed off than usual. Her eyes are sparking with rage and he's quite sure she'd kill him if it didn't mean to spend such a long time in prison.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

He shrugs. No answer would be good enough now anyway. Eventually he just goes with "I was curious" and sets the toy aside. He looks up to her only to get punched again, this time straight in the face.

"Curiosity killed the cat Gin." She smirks and he smirks right back at her.

"Woof!" He sticks his tongue out at her. "It's your fault for being asleep in the first place."

She stands up quickly and only as the blanket slides off her completely does he notice she's been naked the entire time. "Oh yeah?! Well it was you who took his sweet time to get his lazy ass in here!"

They are interrupted before they can continue fighting. There's a knock at the bedroom door and when it opens, Tama is standing there.

"Hey Nanami, don't you have some eggs? We ran o- oh, hello Gin."

Gin stands there in shock, his pants still down. Nanami just throws a shirt on as if nothing happened and heads to the kitchen to give Tama what she came for. Gin only takes a little while to fix his appearance before he storms right after her. He still remembers his first years in college when he was crushing on Tama so hard. Although that's not the main reason he's so shocked to see her here right now.

He finds Nanami in the kitchen picking some eggs for Tama. He quickly shuts the door behind himself and grabs her wrists. "How can you be this calm?!"

"Stop freaking out, dumbass." She rolls her eyes at him. "It's not like she doesn't know since a while already."

"But she's your boyfriend's sister! What if she tells him?! He's gonna kill me!"

He knows he'd get slapped but that's why he's holding her wrists in the first place. This way, she can only glare at him and hiss. Really like a cat...

"He's not my boyfriend idiot! Let go of me now!"

Of course he doesn't do that. Instead, he pushes her back against the kitchen counter, bending her back over it. She's strong for sure but with the help of some solid object, even he can easily overpower her. He isn't even sure of what he's doing, it just feels... pretty good. Before she lunches forward and cracks the eggs she's been holding on his forehead.

"If you two could just finish your playing after you give me the eggs, that would be lovely." Comes suddenly a voice from the door. Gin promptly removes himself from Nanami and gives Tama a worried look.

"If you tell Taishi, I'm dead..."

"That's of course." She doesn't seem particularly phased by the information. "If he's dumb enough to not notice himself, I won't make it easier for him though. Also Nanami, he asked me to tell you he'd appreciate getting his toy back."

Nanami's smirk grows wider and she almost laughs as she hears that but then hands Tama the remaining eggs. "It's not much but I guess it'll do for you three. And tell your idiot brother that if he wants it back, he should come and claim it. If he dares to."

Tama just gives a nod and leaves. Nanami looks at Gin, who still didn't have a chance to actually finish after all, and her face twists into a dangerous, predatory look. He doesn't like that one bit. He tries to distant himself from her some more but she catches on his intentions and grabs him around the neck, pulling him back to her room. There, she pushes him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, indeed grinning like a cat. He _really_ doesn't like where this is going.

"So you like the toys more than you like me, hm? Let's see how you'll like it the other way 'round." And he already feels pretty sure he will never do anything like that again as she shoves her hand into his pants and slips a small metal ring down his cock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 4: Spanking

Gin is sitting on the side of Reimi's bed, watching her sleeping peacefully. It took some time till he lulled her to sleep. Now he's just watching her chest rise and fall in the calm rythm of her breathing. There are still traces of tears on her cheeks. He reaches out to touch her face gently but stops midway. Why does he feel so... _happy_ right now? He quickly jerks back, almost falling off the bed. He doesn't understand, no, maybe he doesn't want to understand.

He knows how hard it had to be on her today. He saw all her pain. And yet, why was he feeling so relieved? He gets up from the bed and goes to sit down in the kitchen. He stays there without a move for a while. He's trying, desperately trying, to push this feeling aside. Why is he feeling so good when she's so devastated? Reimi got heartbroken today. She trusted him enough to let him see her in that state. She would be so disappointed with him...

In fact, he knows why he feels that way. He knew it was just a matter of time before she confessed. He expected him to accept her feelings. Now that he refused her, it meant she might stop paying him that much attention. It was his chance to get closer to her. It meant he still had a chance. But he hates it so much. He hates that the first thing he thought when he heard "He doesn't like me!", was something as selfish as _Now I can finally have you all to myself._

He picks up his phone. It's so automatic he doesn't even think about it as he flips through his contacts to find Nanami's number. He doesn't even really know why is he doing something like that. He feels numb. He is sad but not sad because Reimi got refused. He is happy about that. He sure is a terrible roommate. He feels his own cheeks turn wet.

The phone only rings for a couple times before he's refused. He doesn't give up though. He calls her again. Then one more time. She finally picks up the fourth time he dials her number. She's angry. But that's completely alright with him. He wants her to be angry, just for this once.

"Do you know what time it is you fucking jerk?!" She sure sounds mad. He doesn't even bother to glance at the clock to check for her. It's too late for him anyway.

"I'm coming to your place." He answers, surprised by how calm it sounds. "I need you to beat the shit out of me."

There is silence on the other side of the line. He almost thinks she hung up on him again.

"What are you blabbering about?" She no longer sounds that angry. He doesn't feel like answering her.

"Nevermind that. I'm on my way."

~~~

When he arrives, he finds her waiting for him in the door. She grabs him by the arm and pulls him inside as soon as he's within her reach. She now notices his hands are trembling. First of all, she slaps him hard across the face, more to see if he's actually awake than anything else. It's hard to believe a guy like him would come asking something like that from her.

He stays with his head tilted to a side from the hit, looking empty and kind of broken. That look is honestly making her sick. Grabbing him by the collar, she forces him to look her in the eyes. Hers are stricken with wrath, his feel lifeless. She lets go of him and pushes him away.

"I'm not into beating up spineless cowards. Either show some emotion or get out of here!"

He just shrugs. He knows this feeling isn't going to leave him till he gets what he deserves but he can't really bring himself to show her anything. He knows that if he did, hell would break loose.

It irks her, this nature of his. He knows how to achieve the things he wants. And she's not sure if he's just pretending to be like this now. Either way, she growls in an annoyed way before she drags him to the bedroom where she shoves her knee into his stomach. He drops to the floor in pain but she still can't see the reaction she wants. He's still hiding behind a glass mask.

"Get up and strip." She orders him in a cold tone. He does as he's told without complaining. She lets out a sigh at this hopelessly submissive nature. It doesn't fit to him in the slightest. One thing, though, she knows for sure. And that is that she wouldn't be able to get a word out of him if she made a scratch above a line where Reimi could easily see it. She needs to focus on the lower parts.

Not showing any hesitation, she pushes him on his knees and makes him bend over the bed. She grabs a paddle from her closet but only sets it on the bed next to him for now. First of all, she smacks his rear with her hand. Hard. She's not going to be nice with him just because he looks like a broken doll. She's not going to be nice with him _especially_ because he looks like that.

He gives a hiss. It stings for a bit. And before his skin can calm down, he recieves another slap. And one more. Before he knows it, his backside hurts all over from her harsh hand coming down in no particular rythm. He bites down at her sheets. It hurts but it's not nearly enough. It doesn't feel like it's enough. He can't get the guilty feeling out of his head.

When she stops, even she is short on breath. But she doesn't ask him a thing as she reaches for the paddle again. He seems to need more, she can tell. It's one of the rare moments when she actually stops to think about him for a while. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, she learnt to read in him. She can tell he's still not over whatever brought him here in the first place. That's why she brings the paddle down with such force.

~~~

When she looks down at him, she suddenly spots tears in his eyes. It shocks her more than anything else he's shown her today. When she finally brings herself down on him, she doesn't move right away this time.

"Hey... Gin?" She calls his name for the first time in a long while. But he doesn't respond. His mind is wandering on its own too far away for him to notice. She leans down, so close that their noses are almost touching. Only then does he finally look at her again. And at that moment, she can finally see the storm raging behind his eyes.

She doesn't even notice how he wraps his arms around her but when he flips them over, she doesn't fight for once. Somehow, she feels that this isn't like the times before. His arms tighten around her shoulders and his tears slide down her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and lets him take the lead for just this evening.

And only this once does she forgive him calling a different name when he can no longer hold back.

~~~

The next morning he wakes up early but she's already up. A cup of hot coffee is waiting for him in the kitchen together with a cigarette. He silently accepts both, not even in the mood to tease her about that. Nanami can be surprisingly observant if she wants to. He's known that for some time now but never yet was he on the recieving end of such thoughtfulness. He doesn't even know how to talk to her now.

She sees him out the door where she playfully smacks his ass one more time, making him gasp in surprise. She gives him a grin in response.

"Don't look so depressed idiot. Whatever happened between the two of you, you need to be the one to make her feel safe. That won't work if you're such a wimp all the time."

And just for this once, the smile he gives her back isn't sarcastic. He nods and makes his way home. And as he stops by the bakery to get Reimi something sweet, he finally feels at least a bit better about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 5: Massages

It's been about a week since that incident. Gin is walking down the school halls, not much caring about his surroundings. He plans to go to the lab to continue on his research some but is stopped once he spots Nanami and Taishi standing by the door of the classroom. Even from the slight distance, he can see the faint red spot on her neck. He vaguelly remembers leaving a mark around that area. Weird, he wouldn't expect her to leave it uncovered.

As he walks by, he can't help the urge to tease her a bit. He doesn't lean to her, he doesn't even look at her – that would give away far too much. But he meows as he walks by. Out of the corner of her eye, he catches the light twitch she gives in reaction to that. Taishi just shrugs it off as him being weird. He always just shrugs it off as him being weird after all. And Nanami rarely ever meows at him in her boyfriend's presence.

As Gin leaves, Nanami can't help but give an annoyed sigh as she leanes back against the door. Taishi looks at her in mild surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asks. She would kind of enjoy it if he didn't.

"Nothing, that weirdo is getting on my nerves." She shakes her head with a low growl. Then she notices Taishi staring at her. She doesn't like the way he's looking at her. "What?!" She snaps at him.

"Just looking at whatever the hell is that on your neck." He replies in a dangerously calm voice. She glares at him to recieve a similar look in response. Luckily, she knows well-enough what to say.

"I got into a fight."

"A fight?! I thought I told you-"

"With a fucking cat you imbecile! And I'm powerful enough to fight without you!"

He stays quiet for a while. Then he starts laughing. She hates that. But it's still better than him finding out the truth, at least for now.

~~~

When Gin gets her message, he's already on his way to her place. He expected her to be angry with him for that. Even if they're the only two knowing what it means, she deffinitely won't forgive him.

He doesn't much care about her forgivness but he still has some mixed feelings because of last time. He knocks on the door, insecure and for once actually kind of worried about what she might do to him. The door opens almost right away and he has to gulp all of his worries down. It's not as hard as he expected though.

Not when all she's wearing is a t-shirt that's far too big for her and when she looks like she just got from under a train. Her hair's messy. She's holding a cup of smoking hot tea. And as she looks him up and down, she just nods and lets him inside. He's confused about that. She goes straight to the bedroom, plops down on the bed and pulls the t-shirt up over her head. He can now actually see she's wearing panties as well. It's a rather cute pair, one he hasn't seen her wearing in a long time.

"What happened to you?" He asks her carefully. Part of him wants to laugh at her but luckily he's sane enough not to do that. She turns her head around to glare at him.

"What's it to you? Be of some use and give me a massage."

He thinks about that order for a bit before he shrugs and crawls on top of her. First of all, he takes a hold of her shoulders to see how tense she really is. It's not like he's done this before but he can probably manage. She seems very stiff for some reason. He has to wonder what happened. But it seems like she isn't going to tell him. He pushes down on her muscles and starts moving his hands in small circles.

He starts out slow, careful about adding more strenght. But when he does, she gives a light groan. She doesn't sound displeased though. Soon enough, he can feel her relaxing slightly. He moves a little downwards. Suddenly, Gin notices a faint bruise forming on the side of her stomach. It's small for now but it will get worse without a doubt. As he stills, she turns to glare at him.

He leans forward and runs a finger across her bottom lip with a questioning look. It's all swolen now that he looks carefully. She jerks her head away and rolls her eyes at him.

"What's your point? Why do you care so much all of the sudden?"

He shrugs a little and gets back to massaging her. He decides to tease her about it a little and brushes gently against the bruise. She hisses and flinches away. That's a little more violent than what he expected. He checks the other side of her stomach as well, only to find more bruises on that side. Without waiting, he grabs her by the waist and turns her around to face him. What he sees comes as a shock.

He's always known Nanami as a strong woman. And he never thought about anyone wanting to stand up to her. Yet, her stomach is filled with blue and green bruises and even her chest looks quite beaten. He gives a sigh and grabs her face before she can throw him a punch. Not like he expects her to actually do that with the current state of her stomach.

He looks her up and down a few times in silence. Then he leans down to her and gives her a serious look.

"Stop always picking fights with everyone." He glares back at her. She growls in annoyance.

"What's it to you dumbass? Why do _you_ care?!"

He grows quiet once again. She has a point. Why does he care now of all times? It's not like he really feels worried about her, so what is it? He shrugs.

"Perhaps I just feel the need to pay back for last time." He smiles at her innocently. She seems even more annoyed than before. He doesn't really care. "More than a massage, you need to rest and keep warm. So better get dressed. I'll get you tea or something and you can relax your muscles."

"I don't need your pity!" She spits out with such venom he can almost collect it in a vial.

"Good, because I'm not pitying you. I'm not gonna ask who did it to you, that's your thing. But since you called me to 'Be of some use', I'll take some care at least."

She hesitates for a bit before letting out a sigh. Then she nods and he leaves the room to let her get dressed.

~~~

As he's leaving, the sun is getting low. He hopes Reimi doesn't feel too worried for him... When he unlocks the phone, he finds a missed call from her. Surely enough, she has to be afraid about him. It's getting dark fast after all. He decides to send her a quick message, just to let her know he's safe. As he hits send, there's another message coming in.

It surprises him all the more since it comes from Nanami's number. He's just left, what could she possibly want from him? But as he reads the message, he can't help but snicker.

"We're even now Gin. Don't expect to be treated nicely anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 6: In public

It doesn't happen very often that Gin would skip classes. When he does, he's almost always here though. Sometimes his experiments require him to stay in the lab instead of returning to class. And those are nice times when he can fully dive into the deepest parts of his research and just let himself be carried away completely. He doesn't know many things that would make him feel so complete and fulfilled.

Looking at Reimi's peacefully sleeping face would be one of them though.

As the thought crosses his mind, it draws a goofy smile on his face. He tries to stay focused but soon enough finds himself unable to. She's occupying his mind and he doesn't feel like doing much anything but standing there, burried in his fantasies.

The peace is short-lived as the door slams open. It draws a gasp as he jumps in sudden fright. He doesn't really calm down even as he finds out what just happened.

"Hey jerk," Nanami grins as soon as she slides the door shut again. He's not even surprised by that anymore.

"Are you skipping class, kitty cat?" He peers at her with a smirk. She hates it when he calls her that and he's very well aware.

She gives a hiss at that and walks straight up to him. He knows he has to be careful around here. After all, if anything happened to the lab, he could be forced to stop his precious research. He retreats to the back of the lab as it's a free area with no currently ongoing experiments.

"I'm not skipping, they kicked me out." Her grin turns bitter. He's not particularly surprised by that as well. It if could save him time for more important things, he's try and console her. But this is Nanami, consolation would only make her angrier. He'd rather just take care of her obvious irritation before she can claw his face.

"So what? You just came here, hoping to find me?" He can't help but grin again as she shots him a sharp glare.

"Of course not. Who'd want to see someone like you voluntarily?"

His joy is cut short with that question. With a life like his, of course he wondered about that a lot of times. And he knows he shouldn't take her too seriously, she's just Nanami after all. But he can't help the sting of pain at her words.

She knows she touched a sore spot with that. Of course though, she doesn't care. She grabs his collar and brings him close to her. "Look, I don't give a damn about you, really. Frankly? I hate you."

He gives a dry chuckle. This sounds really familiar. "Right, that's why you sleep with me."

"I don't sleep with you, I'm fucking you. You sleep with a lover." She corrects him as she lets go of his shirt and instead reaches in his pants. He grabs her wrist right away. Under no circumstance can he just let her continue in here. She gives him an unamused look, twisting his arm in a flash. Then, as he hisses out in pain, she pushes him down on the floor, stepping on his back.

"What? You think you can fight with me? It's been going on for far too long now Gin, you can't just refuse anymore."

He gives a sigh. He knows she's correct. She knows he knows. So she steps aside and he can get up. He leans against the window and sighs deeply.

"Look, Nana," he starts carefully, "as you probably know, I'm working here. On my research. It's a precious place that I don't want you to filthy. So if you really need me so bad, let's move somewhere else."

He expects her to take it back. He _wants_ her to take it back. To say that she doesn't want him and just leave. But she doesn't fight with him this one time and simply grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the lab to the corridor. She drags him along to the girls' restroom and before he can protest, they're locked in one of the stalls.

She doesn't waste any time at all. Clearly such an easily-accessible place is uncomfortable even for her. She still cares way less than he does though. She sits him down on the toilet seat and places herself on his lap. The pants are out of the way soon too. The usual predatory smirk takes over her expression and he knows he's in for a long one...

~~~

When the door to the bathroom opens, she quickly clasps her free hand over his mouth. Her other hand found its way to his back, both holding onto him to keep stable and scratching his back to the point where he can feel small beads of blood running down his skin. But now she stills her movement on him, finally letting him catch a breath.

"Have you _heard_ him though?" One of the girls who just entered speaks up. She sounds both annoyed and annoying, at least to the couple locked up just a little bit away from her.

"Oh, I know! He was just so mean!" Another voice replies. Nanami doesn't even know who are they talking about, yet she's ready to burst out and beat their asses. Not only are they ruining her relaxation, they have to bitch about someone as well.

"I swear, all of the teachers on this school are total psychos!" The first one gives an exaggerated sigh. There's no water running and nobody seems to be going to any of the stalls. Nanami and Gin are just sitting there, hoping the two will leave soon. Gin leaned back in an attempt to make himself comfortable but Nanami didn't seem able to relax.

"Yeah, and have you seen that guy on immunology?" Gin's attention is provoked by that.

"Who even has _white hair_? What a _freak_!"

He doesn't feel particularly bad about that. It's nothing new. It's why he was dyeing his hair in the first place until he met Reimi. His thoughts stray back to her for just a bit before the girls outside speak up again.

"Don't even _mention_ that one please! He's giving me goosebumps whenever I see him. His eyes look like pits straight to hell."

They both give a laugh. As if anything they just said was even remotely funny. Gin can tell Nanami is at the point where she might just explode at the slightest trigger. He sure hopes she doesn't. But of course, he's not exactly loved by the goddess of luck, is he?

"Let's change the topic." The first girl speaks up again. The sound of a spray is heard. According to the smell, it should be a perfume. An expensive one. "When do you think I should talk to _Tai~_?"

Gin already dislikes the way she stresses out the name. He has a bad feeling about this already. Nanami's frown darkens as they're forced to listen on.

"Some time when those three aren't around for sure." The second one sounds sincerely happy but Gin can hear the slight undertone of jealousy in her voice. "Tama is creeping me out with that emotionless face of hers. Is she a robot or something?"

"I don't care what she is or isn't. I just need Tai. Before this month ends, you can bet we'll be dating!"

Gin tries to hold her back. Though, no matter how franctic he is, na matter how much he's shaking his head, Nanami is suddenly off him and without even properly fixing her clothes on her, she slams the stall door open, making both of the girls yell out in surprise. Gin makes sure to at least hide behind the angry woman. Luckily enough, she slammed the door with so much force it falls back closed behind her while she makes her way to the two.

"Let me tell you something you little bitch!" And Gin doesn't even have to listen on to know what's going down on those two...

~~~

When he peaks out finally, the lesson is long since started again and Nanami is hovering over the sink, trying to calm down and catch her breath. The two are gone for some time but he hasn't gathered the courage to talk to her up till now. He wants to say something but isn't sure what would that be. Nanami isn't like Reimi, she doesn't care for his compassion. Still, he approaches her and tries to gently tap her back. Only to have his hands grabbed and being shoved against the wall right next to the sink.

"Do not say a fucking word." The daggers of her glare are biting into him. He barely manages to nod.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here. I don't have the nerve to deal with you any longer."

He leaves promptly, not really paying much attention to whenether or not has anyone seen him exit the girls' bathroom. But in all honesty, he's glad he can finally return to his lab...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 7: Roleplay  
> Yes, I am terribly and un-fashionably late again! Blame lack of inspiration, lack of sleep and sickness if there's any need for any blaming.

Nanami looks outside of the window and gives an annoyed sigh. The sky is dark, the snow is slowly floating down and the wind down on the streets is harsh and cold. She throws a coat on and opens the door, stepping in the icy air. The way to the school campus isn't long, luckily. It's almost Christmas and the departmental parties are planned for this week. Theirs is today. And much like everyone else, she got assigned a role to play.

She arrives early to help setting the place up. She finds Taishi, Tama and Taka already there. Taishi seems to be enjoying himself, dressed in a black shirt and trousers and with a black cap with proud white letters spelling KILL on his head. Taka looks way more relaxed it the slightly looser white shirt with what appears to be army badges. And Tama looks like some sort of secretary, dressed in a green pencil skirt and jacket.

Nanami takes off her coat and starts assigning the chairs together with Taishi. She soon notices Tama's stare lingers on her for longer than it probably should. Looking up to meet eyes with her, the blonde girl simply reaches for her own neck. It's a sign clear as day. Hurriedly, Nanami rushes to the bathroom to apply some more make-up on the mark she has left from her last fun with Gin.

"Damn idiot..." She mutters to herself, not noticing the door that's slowly slipping open. When she turns to exit and help out, she almost bumps into someone. Said someone wastes no time in pushing her right back. She looks up to meet those annoyingly, unnaturally green eyes, framed by a mane of white hair.

"What do you want?" She growls, struggling to get free from his hold but he's already taken hold of both her shoulders and keeps pushing her back. It's like something's got into him. He's normally never forceful, it's quite the other way 'round actually.

"They told me to go pay you a visit."

"Who told you?!" She growls at him. Now that she takes a better look at him, she has to actually appreciate the work he put into his costume.

It was expected that he would get to be a cancer cell, it's what he's doing all the time after all. But Nanami certainly didn't expect him to get this into it. His shirt is white with black "CELL" written on it. But it's torn so that not even the short sleeves cover much of his shoulders. And it's dirty with what she suspects is fake blood. His black trousers are a little saggy but it only adds to the out of place air he gives off.

On his neck and face, she can see plastic vein-like structures in different colours. Some areas of his arms and face are then painted to resemble torn skin and actual muscles. And it seems like he inserted a contact lense to his right eye so that now his already weird eye has a black circle around it, making it look all the eerier. She can't help but shudder at the sight.

Gin grins seeing this sort of reaction and moves one of his hands from her shoulder on her neck. It's only now that she notices a couple veins being presented even on his hands and arms. She grits her teeth and tries to punch him but he only applies slightly higher pressure on her neck. He looks her up and down and scoffs.

"You really didn't work too hard on this, did you?" He snickers, watching her writhe in his grasp in her khaki shorts and black tank top.

"I'm not supposed to be complicated." She glares at him but her lips are also already curling up in a smirk. "I just eat up bastards like you so that you can't polute the body longer than necessary."

"I guess you shouldn't mind having a little taste here and now then." He throws her down to her knees and she can't help a dry chuckle.

She doesn't have time to waste. For now, Tama and she are the only two girls in here since they are the only ones physically capable of helping out. The rest is supposed to start coming in half an hour though so it's not like they have all the time in the world here. Gin pulls her head to his crotch and she playfully rolls her eyes at that. She earns a painful yank for that and shots him a glare.

"That's better now." He keeps smirking down at her as he says that. "Be a good cell and do your job properly, would you? I might just spare your life if you do so."

"Buggy bastard..." She growls through her teeth as she finds herself once again pushed against his crotch. She takes the zipper in her teeth and rips his trousers open. Then she pulls down his underwear with her teeth as well before giving a dangerous grin up to him.

He can already tell what she's thinking about. Pulling at her hair a bit, he snatches her chin and forces her to part her lips. "If you bite, I'll break your pretty face lady."

The contrast between the polite way he uses to adress her and his threats makes her want to chuckle but in the end she decides to just snort and try to flinch away from his grasp. Of course, to no avail. She takes him in her mouth obediently and he pushes some hair out of her face. Only to find her glaring daggers at him. Her look is so cold he even feels a shiver running down his spine. The better it feels to mercilessly take her throat times and times again and watch her choke on him.

Gin submerges fully into the role. He lets the feeling sink in. It's not even that hard. Nanami is now his sworn enemy. Nothing more than an annoying obstacle in his way, yet a very powerful one. He pulls out and rubs himself against her face. He can see her cheeks flushing furious shade of red. It draws a satisfied smile on his face before he forces her to nuzzle against him.

"How does it feel, hm? None of your friends are here to help you. And a mere cancer cell, whom you called a buggy bastard, can just do all this to you."

"Keep running your mouth and I'll bite you." She growls but it only makes his grin grow wider.

"I see you have yet to accept the truth. You have no power now."

He drags her up by the hair and spits her in the face. He knows she'll get back to him for this but for now, he can't help but feel drunk on the power he has over her. She looks away from him as he drops her back down and makes her continue her work. He just hopes there won't be many more complications.

~~~

As Gin sits at the table and watches Reimi have fun with the other red blood cells, a familiar face joins him. He doesn't even have to look to know that Taka isn't very happy about Nanami coming back with a bruise all over her cheek that looks like it only stopped bleeding seconds ago. Well, not all of the blood on his own face is fake anymore too. He travels his look around the room to the bar.

He spots Mr. Isshiro there together with some man he doesn't know. Both of them are dressed up in white uniforms, probably neutrophils. He looks around, seeing as various groups of similarly dressed people walk around, having fun. He seems to be the only one who's alone. Of course, Tama and Taka are also alone in their clothing but they hang out with the bunch of Killer T cells except for now when Taka came to see him.

Gin finally turns his attention to him, flashing a grin. "And what may the Commander Helper T cell himself want from a low mistake like me?"

"What do you have with that red-head?" Taka asks directly. Gin stays quiet for a while. He was expecting a question about Nanami.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He doesn't look away to not let Taka in on the fact that he's lying but his overly focused stare only gives it all away. He sees the clear doubt in the brunette's eyes and can't help but shrug. He looks back at her in the group of other girls, her red hair blending in for once. The smile he gives this time is genuinely sad.

"Well, I guess we are roommates..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 8: Ropes - skipped  
> Kinktober day 9: Oral

Gin finds himself in an empty classroom. He has no idea how he got in there in the first place but for a while it seems like he's all alone. But as he tries to leave, he's suddenly shoved against the wall by someone's strong arm. He lets out a hiss and internally sighs. He already knows what's going down. It's not gonna be good for him. It never is.

He glares into Nanami's ash-gray eyes and tries to push her away, only to find it to be way too difficult for him. His mouth opens on its own and he finds himself once again saing the phrase he's been regretting for so long.

"Get a grip on your own life, Nanami, before trying to come collect tea on mine."

"Yeah? I love you too." And truly, he has never heard someone's voice dripping with that much sarcasm. But it doesn't end there. Instead, she refuses to let him go. He eyes get a spark. A spark he learnt to know so well, yet it still makes him freeze and sends icy cold chills down his spine. He has no choice but to shudder against the wall.

All of the sudden, her face is close to his, too close to his liking. He smells strawberries from her. Then their lips touch – or more like she attacks his. Biting down on him, she forces him to give her access to his mouth and without hesitation starts claiming it all as hers. He's frozen in the spot, unable to move. He can feel her tongue moving around, plundering him properly.

His thoughts quickly stray to Reimi. Ever since she took him in, he's had the feeling like she should be the one to get his first kiss. And yet, here he is, getting violated by a woman who hates him. Can things even get any more confusing? Sure can because he knows for sure that he's been through this exact situation far too many times already.

As she pulls away and he can finally catch a breath, she chuckles. "Not too bad for a first kiss. Let's have a secret."

He wants to cuss her out, yell at her, punch her... He wants to do anything to break out of this descending spiral. He knows he can't. He's too dumbstruck after the kiss for his body to move even the slightest bit. When he finally manages to speak, he can only say what he always says.

"I thought you hated me!"

"Of course I hate you, imbecile!"

The glare she gives him betrays nothing of what she just said. He finds himself confused and understanding at the same time, yet he knows confusion will be the feeling taking over. It's always like that after all. He can't do much but let his throat dry out and make him stutter like a helpless child, as much as he hates it happening.

"But... then why..." He doesn't understand. But he understands even less why is he this embarrassed in the first place. Sure, she stole his first kiss. But he's not a little girl to be crying about that. It also can't be just him being shy since he never liked her in the first place so he has nothing to be shy about. She rolls her eyes at him. For some reason, he knows he's in trouble even though she doesn't usually do that.

_Well, she does now but she certainly didn't before._

"That's the exact point. How can you be so dense, really? Nobody would expect me and you to do anything!" She glares at him in a way that really makes him feel idiotic. He's still not sure what does she exactly mean by that, he doesn't dare to guess, but the look she's giving him clearly means he won't ask. Until she does something weird again, that is.

Said something happens quickly. Before he knows it, she's pushing down his trousers and kneeling down before him. He has no idea what to do about this, except to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep quiet as she starts stroking him. He knows he should probably say something, push her away or just yell for anyone who might just be around to help him with this but he somehow just can't bring himself to do any of those.

She looks up at him and he could swear her eyes look like a cat's at this point. The pupil is slit, they're ruthless and menacing. He lets her devour him in silence, his breath hitching in his throat more with every move she makes and with every bob of her head. He finds himself scratching the wall behind him, trying to keep quiet through gritted teeth. He doesn't even know when did he move his hands away from his mouth.

Her tongue is circling around him, he feels her sharp feline-like fangs scratch him from time to time. It's a gentle reminder of the great strenght residing in her and also a silent threat or what will happen, would he try to stop her from getting what she decided to have. She doesn't take him deep in, she's merely teasing him, looking to how he will react. He can tell but even so, it's hard for him to hold back.

He would never have guessed that his first experience of the sort would be with someone like her. _Especially_ with her. And it doesn't make him feel anywhere near as good as it probably should. He constant lapping on him and the surprisingly gentle movement of her hands as she squeezes his sack feel weird instead. He can tell why. She shouldn't be the one doing anything near this. She shouldn't be, yet he feels so much pleasure thanks to her.

He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall, knowing full well he won't last much longer. At least it will be over soon... He screams as she rubs her tongue against him with special intensity. It's both rough and agonyzingly pleasurable. He throws his head back soon after, not bothering about finishing right in her throat.

~~~

He wakes up with a sharp gasp and immediately shoots up to sitting position. He's short on breath and there's something in his eyes. Before long, the two lonely tears stream down his cheeks. He looks by his side at Reimi sleeping peacefully in her bed, oblivious to whatever has been going on with him. He stands up and goes to get a glass of cold water and a smoke.

As he's standing outside the appartment in the chilly night air, he watches the snowflakes slowly dance down on the gentle breeze and can't help but think back to the dream he just had. It's true that he's been having it from time to time eversince it happened. It's what initiated this mess of a relationship he now has with Nanami after all. He feels bad, but not really for himself. In fact, he doesn't even know _why_ he feels so bad about it. He doesn't give a damn about Nanami and Taishi. He wouldn't care if he ruined it between them completely. At least she'd know how he feels. It's not like there's anyone else who'd really want to be with him anyway.

"And the girl I think I like, likes somebody else." He sighs, watching the smoke from his cigarette raising to the heavy clouds lazily creeping through the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 10: Punishment

Gin is particularly annoyed today. Not only has his recent experiment not come out as expected but he also spent the night on a terribly boring essay. And the little sleep he got was ruined by that dream as well. Long story short, he's deffinitelly not in the mood to deal with Nanami today. And yet, there she is again, letting out a teasing "Meow~" as soon as he walks in the door. He only lets out a quiet growl and goes to his place. There is something on Taishi's desk. The triplets must not be here yet or else he'd probably has long since taken it off. Gin can quite easily recognize the fleshlight he spotted at Nanami's some time ago.

He rolls his eyes at the childishness of those two. Why can't they just finall confess and start dating so that he's out of this idiotic affair. He can tell the moment Taishi walks in the classroom that he's about to get summoned over to a certain angry black cat's lair in the evening. He will have to lie to Reimi again and make up some excuses for what she finds on his back the next morning. He's deffinitely already annoyed.

The door slams open with such force he's almost worried the glass will fall out of it.

"Hey Nanami!" He yells before he even fully enters. This will be a long day... Gin decides to just pull out his earphones for now and escape this annoying reality, even if just for a little while.

~~~

When the message comes, he doesn't even really have to look to know who could it be. He just gets up, mumbles some sort of excuse to Reimi and sets off. It doesn't help that it's so cold he can barely feel his fingertips when he finally arrives to Nanami's place. He knocks and waits. And waits and waits. When the door finally opens, his nerves are melting despite the temperature.

She's on the phone but hangs up when she sees him. She then grins and slams the door right back in his face. Or so she would if he hasn't already put his foot in the doorway. He would probably hiss but all the annoyance and anger is mixing in him and together with the freezing wind shutting out the pain completely. He pushes the door open more by the sheer power of will. He knows he stands no chance against Nanami's physical strenght. He simply really wants to get inside today of all days.

He's met with her sharp glare but for once he doesn't care. He returns it right back at her of course, except there's way more fire behind his green orbs than before. Even she has to admit such resolution is kind of scary. Before she can get it back together after that look, he's already holding her wrists tightly and pushing her back against her will. She ends up tripping over the treshold of the door to the kitchen and almost falling down. He's still holding her though.

"You..." He speaks up as he lets go of her and she hits her head painfully on the floor. He sits down on her legs immediately. Even though he's quite sure she wouldn't have a problem to kick him right off, he doesn't plan to give her the chance. Without hesitation, he wraps his hands around her neck and gives a light squeeze. "I don't like you. You're pissing me off. The way you talk, the way you act, the way you treat me - it all makes me sick! Who do you think you are for treating everyone around you like that?! A spoilt brat like you who never had to worry about anything has no right to treat others like slaves!"

She stares at him in shock. It's the first time she's ever seen him like this. She can't help cold shivers that keep running down her spine every time he opens his mouth. Every word, every syllable feels like another icy needle stabbed in her back. And the look he's giving her makes her cease moving altogether. It takes her a while to reach up and try to pry his hands off her throat but he only reacts by squeezing more.

When she finally stops struggling, her vision is already clouded but it doesn't seem like he's any less angry. He quickly takes off his jacket and then pulls up her tank top. She's still catching her breath when he suddenly leans down and bites onto her neck harshly. A scream echoes the flat, though it's more of surprise than pain. He only pulls away after leaving behind a bright dark red mark and then gives a dry chuckle. "Yeah, this suits you well, bitch."

With that, she's caught completely off-guard. Sure, they always call each other names, but it doesn't usually happen during times like this. No with so much venom anyway. She'd like to react in some way but as soon as she opens her mouth to say something, he bites onto her left breast so hard his teeth leave a mark in her skin. It causes a long, pained moan to tear its way through her throat. She bites down on her bottom lip after that. There's no way she will let him hear any more embarrassing sounds coming form her!

He doesn't care if she wants to stay quiet. Opening her bra, he throws it aside to her top and takes one of her pink nipples in his mouth. What he's about to do is gonna hurt, he counts on that. He doesn't play nice tonight. He doesn't want her to easily forget what he told her earlier.

"You're such a selfish brat." He hisses as his teeth clash around the already abused bud.

"Can't you ever think of anyone but yourself?!" He growls, squeezing her neck once again.

"I don't care what you want from me, I don't care about you! Tai does! Get that through your thick skull!" He yells after he leaves yet another mark on her aching body.

He looks down at his work. Some part of him is actually very satisfied with the picture before him. Nanami is out of breath, her eyes are tightly shut but tears are running from their corners. Her chest and neck are slowly beginning to catch some purple undertone. And he's still far from done yet. There's one thing he's wanted to try for a while now but she wouldn't allow him to. Luckily for him, he doesn't care for her opinions tonight. Her current state already makes it clear that she won't fight him.

He pulls down her shorts with a quick motion and she only lets out a louder sob as he does that. He stops there for a little while. Maybe he overdid it after all? His glance softens a little bit as he looks at her now. That's all it takes for her to notice and throw a punch straight to his face. It makes him fall back off her and she quickly gets up. She would kick him. If only she didn't feel so humiliated, she certainly would. Like this though, she only runs to her room and locks the door behind herself. Gin stays on the floor, looking after her for a little bit before getting up. He walks to her door and hesitantly knocks. There's no reaction.

"Nanami?" He speaks her name after a long while. There's still no reaction. "I won't say I'm sorry. I'm honestly not. I think you deserve something like this, though maybe I was a little too rough with you."

He's certain she _will_ react this time. Open the door and punch him or just threaten him. But there's no reaction from the other side of the door. He just shrugs and turns on his heel.

"Well, enjoy your evening. Reimi's waiting for me with dinner."

Still no reaction. No mocking, no insults.

As he's walking home, thinking about the evening, he can't help the feeling that he's in serious trouble. Yes, he probably fucked up this evening. But he somehow can't bring himself to care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission for the sake of a quick look into Nanami's hurt mind after last chapter.

She's sitting on her bed, hugging her knees and still quietly sobbing. She can't believe herself. Why is she crying here like a little girl? It's not like he hasn't bitten her before. It's also not like he hasn't called her names before. So why is she crying? Of course, most of it is deffinitelly caused by pain. She carefully rubs her chest with a few hisses. This will need more than just rest. Not like she can afford that kind of luxury anyway. But that still isn't enough of an excuse for her.

She doesn't get what's gotten into him really. She just knows that the look he gave her was scary. Not like she would ever admit out loud that a weakling such as Gin scared her of course. But she already knows she probably won't be ready to look him in the eyes any time soon. The feeling she had when he had her pinned to the floor... she dares to only describe it as helplessness. It was as if she froze in the spot and couldn't move for the longest while. She knows she probably could have pushed him away much earlier but at that time, she felt really weak. She felt like she was at his mercy.

It's a feeling she never wants to experience again.

She thinks back to his words. As much as she hates to do so, she does. Of course, she doesn't even think of accepting anything he said. It's just that his words keep repeating in her head no matter how much she tries to push them out of there.

 _"I don't like you. You're pissing me off."_ She knows that. It's always been like that. Though he has never said it so coldly before. There was always at least a hint of mischief, teasing or anger in his words. After all, he can't really hate her, right?  _What am I thinking?_ She reminds herself quickly.  _Of course he hates me! And I hate him._ She doesn't really get why does she think so much about that. It's just what he always says... It's nothing much to think about... Why do these words sting like a burn mark?

 _"Who do you think you are for treating everyone around you like that?!"_ What kind of answer was he expecting when he asked that? He couldn't have possibly expected her to give him any. He might be an idiot but surely he's not that stupid. But his words sure hit a sore spot. Who does she think she is? She knows she's not the kind of girl anyone would really like or enjoy being around. She's not sweet and cute like his Reimi, she's not calm and collected like Tama... She's unlike any other girl she's ever met. And she usually doesn't mind. But when he asks her directly like this... Who is she really?

 _That's stupid. I'm fine the way I am._  She tries to convince herself but it's not really helping much. She remembers how mad her mother was when she cut her hair short. She remembers how much of a fit did her father throw when she asked to do martial arts. She had to fight her way to whatever she wanted because her interests were never in line with what her parents wanted for her. How does Gin dare to ask something like that from her?!

 _"A spoilt brat like you-" Shut up! You know nothing about me!_ She wants to yell at him but he's no longer here. She's all alone in her bedroom, crying out of anger and some broken pride - that is what she's telling herself at least. He doesn't have the slightest idea of what she had to go through to get her way. Just because her parents pay for her tuition... Just because of that, he thinks that she's spoilt!

 _"-who never had to worry about anything-"_ "Is that what you think?!" She yells out into the quiet appartment. Nobody can hear her but she doesn't care. This isn't for anyone else to hear anyway. It's for her to get her anger out. She feels like she's going to burst if she keeps it inside of her any longer. Her chest hurts from the violent sobbing. What he said is nothing but stupid lies. And yet, she can't help but feel like someone just cut her right open.

 _"-has no right to treat others like slaves!"_ "But I didn't! You could've stopped it any time you wanted if you really didn't like it!" It's tearing her throat to try and scream her lungs out while she's in such a state. The more she thinks about what he said, the worse it all gets. How could she let him get close enough to hurt her this much?! When did she allow him to kick where it hurt the most?!

 _"Suits you well, bitch."_   "Shut up!"

 _"You're such a selfish brat."_   "Who are you to say that?! Aren't you just the same?!"

Her yelling is cut off by the screaming of her phone. She must've left it downstairs after she fell... As much as she hates to get up, she does. He's not here anymore. She doesn't need to hesitate before opening the door. Taking a deep breath, she finally unlocks and slams it open. She's still mad - who wouldn't be? And she's rushing. It's a miracle she doesn't trip and fall. _Again._

She picks up without even checking who's calling. A terrible mistake but she only realizes that after she hears Taishi's cheerful greeting. Without as much as a response she throws the phone away, not caring if it breaks. It does but she can hardly care less. If he sees her in this state, she will be about ready to move out of the country. That's why she freezes when there's a knock on her door.

She's still half naked and all the bites and bruises Gin has left are getting awfully vibrant. Quickly, she rushes to the kitchen to at least throw the top on. It doesn't go anywhere near hiding everything but it's better than nothing at all... Well, Taishi may be a complete idiot but even he will surely find out when he sees her like this so perhaps she should just try to stop hiding it altogether. After all, she feels sick just from the thought of being anywhere near Gin again so she might just go along with his wish and end it.

The knock comes again, just the same as last time. Not rushed, not hurried. Calm just like the last one. Slowly, Nanami approaches the door. As soon as she creaks the door open a little bit, it's slammed wide open by a strong arm. She looks up at Tama and tears stream down her face almost immediately. She's taken back in by her friend and only calms down again as they sit down in the kitchen together and Tama prepares her a cup of strong coffee. She doesn't ask. And Nanami has to wonder if she knows anything.

Truth be told, she does. She got a message from Gin about how he really messed up big time. Then there was the phone call with Taishi... She may not know what exactly happened but she knows enough to be worried for her friend. Of course, they wouldn't call each other friends in public or anything but in situations like this, when it was just the two of them, they could afford to be comfortable around each other enough to show care.

"So, what did he do?" Tama asks after a while. As usual, Nanami can't read any emotion from her voice. It would usually piss her off but tonight she doesn't care.

"That's a long story." She replies, looking away. Tama knows better than to push the topic. There's another long silence.

"How are you going to make him pay back?"

Nanami heaves a sigh. She hasn't even thought of that yet. What's with her? Sulking and giving up sure doesn't sound like her. She gives Tama an unsure look only to have her friend look at her with slight disappointment. That's all it really takes for her to shoot a glare. She won't let Gin, nor anything he might do, ruin any of her relationships! Clenching her fists tightly, she quickly forces all the tears that are still in her eyes to disappear. She cried enough for now. She's just opening her mouth to speak up when Tama sits down and shakes her head.

"You're awfully emotional today. Let it settle down, take a break from him. As your friend, I feel the need to tell you I am concerned about you." She looks her up and down and frowns a little more. "Look at yourself. You let him do all this with you! Pull yourself together Nanami! You're not this, you're not the type to give up after the first bruise, are you?"

"I'm not." She shakes her head with a sigh. "But-"

"But what?" Tama doesn't let her finish, even though her tone didn't exactly change at all. "There's no buts. You don't have to let Gin treat you like this, you're better than that."

Nanami wants to say something in response. But there are no words coming to her mind. She knows Tama is correct. She should just stop letting Gin get under her skin. With a little hesitation, she nods along to her friend's words. A bag of chocolate treats lands on the table in front of her, causing her to scowl.

"What's this?" She growls the question out as if just asking already burnt her tongue. Tama only shrugs.

"Tai sends that to you." He doesn't really. She bought it on the way to cheer her friend up. But there's no way she'd actually tell her how out of his mind Taishi was when she slammed the phone in the wall. She feels a relief when she spots a smirk on Nanami's face as she wipes her eyes.

"He's such an idiot really..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 11: Lingerie  
> Kinktober day 12: BDSM  
> Kinktober day 13: Handcuffs
> 
> All in one because parting them would be almost a crime.

Nanami opens the door with a kind of bitter smile. She knows she should be happier but she really doesn't feel very well this morning. She woke up to find out her power is out and she has no hot water as well. Luckily, at least the power thing is solved by now so she can store the cake in the fridge. It's finally warming up outside. It's around noon and first of her guests are arriving. It sure is a good thing that it just so happens to be saturday on the day of her birthday.

The first ones to arrive are, obviously the Ito triplets. She sure has her doubts about inviting them but after all, they've known each other since childhood. If nothing else, they are bound to get her some nice presents. She invited quite a lot of people but doesn't exactly expect all of them to show up. She's especially surprised to open the door to face Reimi and Gin in there but she wouldn't just send them away at this point.

She still looks at Gin with suspicion though. It's been a month and a half since that incident and she hasn't summoned him since. Not because she's afraid of course - she's not! But if he's so bothered with all this, she's no gonna force him, right? Well wrong since she already did in the past but she has no time to care about it for now. She's most deffinitely not about to just let him do whatever he wants with her.

As he's passing her in the doorway, she grabs his wrist to keep him back for a bit. He stops and the look he gives her is far from as scared as she expects. She can work with what she got though. So she waits till Reimi joins the fun in the living room and presses him against the front door with a scowl.

"I'll get you back for that, you little-"

"Yeah, I know that." He grins and it annoys her so much she'd throw him a nice punch right then and there if there wasn't the risk of anyone walking in on them. She decides to let him off for now but she sure as hell won't forgive him any time soon.

~~~

The party is nearing its end. It's time for Nanami to open the presents everyone has brought. Of course, with all the drinks and fun they've all had, everyone has long since forgotten what was brought by whom. The more fun it was to think about each of them and who could've possibly given them to her. Some of the guests want her to try and guess who is each present from but she's not really much interested in such stupid games. The biggest present will be the one she gives herself after all.

Most of the gifts are fine, although only a few of them are actually spot-on suited for her. She can only guess who they're from but there's little to no doubt they come from Tama and Taka. Not Taishi, he's more one for flashy gifts, sometimes bordering weird. And he never really thought much about any present he gave her. She doesn't particularly care though. She's just getting ready to sweep the boxes and wrappings under the table when she notices one more present. It's a paper bag and she vaguely remembers Gin carrying it when he came. She has to admit she's curious about that.

As she dumps its contents on the table, she immediately goes red. Since everyone is still watching her, there's complete silence, safe for the music blasting in the background of course, before a fit of laughter errupts as Nanami furiously stuffs the sexy lacy underwear back in the bag. Her face turns even more crimson when she notices the cat ears headband that fell on the floor when she turned the bag inside out earlier.

She knows exactly who to blame for that. Indeed, he's grinning like a cat himself and she's suddenly pretty sure her evening might actually be even better than originally planned.

~~~

Gin lets out a sigh as the door falls close behind Reimi. He sent her home, saying he will help out with cleaning. Well, he might get to that as well actually but most of all, he just wants to finally properly deal with what he did to Nanami. Sure, he did ask Tama to take care of her but that didn't really help anything between them. He hates to admit it but he finds himself almost addicted on her. Of course, he wouldn't say that to her face but she's a very good distraction from Reimi's hopeless ignorance...

He hides in the bathroom. After all, he doesn't want anyone to know he stayed behind for longer than anyone else. He only steps out after he's sure nobody but him and Nanami are in. Despite the present he brought her, he really just wants to talk things out... Although, of course he wouldn't fight her too much if she offered him more. He finds her in the kitchen, finishing some beer that was left on the table. The way she swings the bottle right up and downs all of its contents down in just a few gulps really leaves him amazed sometimes.

She notices him and with a single glance he knows he's gonna get laid tonight. It's a sultry, dirty look that she gives him before suddenly getting away from the table and walking to him. He thought she was a little drunk at least but her step is just as certain and proud as ever. She leans to him with a smirk, grabbing his chin and tilting his head a little up.

"You are so dead." She chuckles before letting go of him. "Come to my room in ten minutes."

At least his suspicion was right - Nanami is totally out of her mind. He patiently waits, preparing what to tell her. He can't just act like he's sorry for what he did. He's not and she can tell when he's lying, probably even in this state. He will have to be at least somehow honest. Tell her he had a very bad day or something and hope she can forgive him. Though given the way she just treated him, he's probably already forgiven. That's what he would like to think at least.

Ten minutes pass and he heaves a sigh as he leaves the kitchen to go to Nanami's room. He expects some sort of terrible torture, or maybe even to find her crying. After all, who can tell what alcohol might do to someone like her? He knocks on the door and opens it slowly and with anxiety slowly building up inside of him.

The room is empty, at least as far as he can see. He lets out a sigh and steps in, looking around to find Nanami. Surely fate can't be kind enough to have her just hiding in the closet to peek-a-boo him, right? Right. He knows that for sure the moment he gets too close to the bed and is immediately tackled down by a tornado coming from behind the door. Before he can do as much as yelp, he hears a click and the next thing he knows, he can't really move his arms.

He looks up, worried and kind of afraid of what might he see. But Nanami just sits down on his legs, a proud grin on her face. She's dressed in his present and he can't really help the instant flush of his cheeks. Hers are red too but that's probably due to how much she drank before.

The bra is hugging her breasts very tightly, while not exactly hiding too much. There's a light veil covering it and falling down on her stomach, traced with a detailed black lace. He was originally torn between a gentle rose pattern and this one that seemed way more assertive to him - vines wrapping lazily around the hem of the veil but getting seemingly caught up on the main part and wrapping teasingly around her nipples certainly suits her better in his opinion. Similar design is also shared on her panties. And once again, even that part of the outfit has a teasing veil that only makes him feel all the more embarrassed. It's as if she was dressed when she's actually not and it just forces him to try and pull it right up to get a proper look at how exactly do those sweet vines circle her privates. And then there are the high stockings connected to her panties through those nice, slim suspenders. There's only a few things missing from his present for her look to be complete.

He tries to reach up the veil and tease her a bit but once again finds himself unable to move his arms. It's only now that he realizes what she's done. Looking up, he finds his hands handcuffed to the headboard of the bed with black-furred handcuffs. Well, there goes one of the additional accessories he probably shouldn't have bought.

It's her who reaches out to him, even if only to yank him up by the collar of his shirt. Well, at least as far up as he can move right now. She leans down to bite down on his bottom lip and peel the skin off. He lets out a small hiss and she grins even more in response.

"What is it Gin? Does it hurt? Well guess what, I was hurt too!" She doesn't sound mad, surprising as it is. It feels more like she's just stating a fact. She moves on his lap a little, causing him to let out a quiet whine of pleasure. However, she doesn't remove his trousers yet. The only thing she does for now is pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it hanging on his arms as she gets up and walks over to her wardrobe.

At this point, he's pretty sure he knows what to expect. He's right about a half of what she brings back. He's always known she liked the feeling of holding a riding crop. He's not really surprised. It gives off the vibes of dominance and if he were ever asked to describe Nanami in just a few words, that would be exactly one of them. However, he's more than surprised to find a black collar in her other hand. Without wasting any time, she clips it closed around his neck, just after he catches a glimpse of the writing on it. He rises a brow at that.

"'Nana's pet'? Did you really get this custom-made? How expensive-" She silences him by putting a finger on his lips. A light giggle escapes her as she does that.

"I got it from a friend. You're the first one I use this on so I hope you deserve it. You owe me for last time, remember?"

He can only sigh and avoid her look. Of course he remembers. He messed her up so badly she didn't go to school for two days and when she returned, she was actually wearing turtle-neck sweatshirts to hide all the bruises he gave her. She blamed it all on a cold and said she had to keep warm but anyone could tell that was a lie. Alright, probably anyone but Taishi, but he always took her way too seriously.

Nanami breaks him out of his thoughts by another good move in his lap. She's getting really good at knowing exactly what he likes. Luckily, he's also quick to catch up on this sort of things. She traces his face with the riding crop and he can't help a shiver that thrills down his back. This sweet, yet fragile balance between dangerous and sexy, that's exactly what Nanami is tonight. He soon finds himself getting the first bruise as the crop hits his naked chest. But she doesn't hit him too hard, he can tell. It seems like she missed him just as much as he missed her. In that case, he just really wants to try something.

"Hey Nana?" He asks as innocently as possible in his current situation. Her wild gaze leaves his uncovered stomach and travels over to his eyes.

"Yes, _master_?"

He stares at her for a while, not sure if he heard her correctly. Sure, she's drunk but she should be at least conscious enough to realize she is the one who's got him under control. Not to mention he is the one with a collar around his neck. Either way, he decides to use that.

"Pull my pants down. You know, I... I guess you could say I missed you."

Except he didn't. He knows it. He didn't miss _her_ , he just missed some warmth and physical contact since he's hardly getting any from anyone but Reimi but then again, he can't do this sort of things with Reimi, can he? But for now, he just says that to Nanami, blaming the little alcohol he had himself for making him speak non-sense.

"Is that so?" She literally purrs and he only feels his pants getting tighter - if it's even possible, that is. It's not his fault this violent beat-up machine suddenly learnt to be cute and gentle. But she doesn't do anything even near to what he told her to. Instead, she leans over his to uncuff one of his hands and pull it up to her mouth, giving it a slow, teasing lick. He feels like he's going to melt and burst at the same time.

"You were really bad to me last time though. So I think I'll just punish you a bit... _Master_." And she adds another wiggle directly against him. It only occurs to him now that the stress she puts on the title is a bit too much. She's clearly making fun of him by calling him in such a way. Either he was mistaken thinking she was drunk in the first place or she's just sassy inside and out. He'd bet on the second possibility. Anyway, this is a game that can easily be played both ways.

"Oh don't worry, _kitty cat~_." He grins as she groans at that. "I'll take good care of you if only you allow me to."

She seems to consider it for a little while before shaking her head with great resolution. However, she does reach under the bed for the cat-ear bandana he got for her which makes him feel at least a little bit satisfied. She even sets it on her own head. For a second, her expression reminds him of Reimi when he brought that for her back then. He smiles and strokes her face just a bit, only to get his hand slapped away and earn a nice new slash right over his stomach.

"Don't look at me like that!" This time, she does yell and he can feel the anger in her words. He's not exactly sure why though. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? She tilts his head up with the crop and glares into his eyes. "I'm not your stupid roommate! Don't you dare to give me a look that's so stupidly gentle and tender! I'm not made of glass!"

He's left speechless for a while after such a sudden outburst before he gives a soft laugh. He thrusts his hips up against her, catching her unprepared for once. It only earns him a hiss though.

"I know you're not made of glass. You don't need to worry, I already told you that I didn't like you."

She shrugs. At long last, she finally tuggs down the annoying cloth that's in the way of his relief. The following happens fast. Before long, she's sitting on him and getting herself ready to move. He just pokes the ears on her head one more time for fun. Then she cuffs his hand back to the bed. It's not like that's much of a change, she always takes the lead from the start. He's just going with the rythm and speed she dictates. What an obedient master indeed...

But then again, that's not really anything new. He's glad they could return to their old tracks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 14: Masturbation - already done  
> Kinktober day 15: Feet - skip  
> Kinktober day 16: Threesome - skip (might do a separate story later)  
> Kinktober day 17: Biting - they bite each other so much I don't need to make a special chapter about that  
> Kinktober day 18: Bukkake - skip  
> Kinktober day 20: Latex - skip
> 
> Kinktober day 19: Sensorial deprivation  
> Kinktober day 21: Ahegao

Gin leans his head back and watches the ceilling for a while. The entire classroom is buzzing with excited voices. There is a good reason to. Summer break starts soon and everyone is more than mildly excited about it. He knows for sure that Reimi will go somewhere with her family, especially now that she has someone to watch the house for her. And he's just going to get stuck here. Well, at the very least he can pay attention to his research like usual. He doesn't particularly mind but being all alone in the house will certainly not be anywhere near as pleasant as being there together with his cute roommate.

All of the sudden, he feels someone's glance on himself. He looks in front of his desk, spotting Tama in there, her usual emotionless expression on, though her brows are furrowed a bit. He knows what this look means. Looking to the door, he can already spot Taishi storming down the hallway. He doesn't fancy hiding usually but when it comes to this, he always gladly follows Tama's instructions.

This time, she only says "There's no time, get behind me."

So he does.

Whatever happened, and based on how angry the blonde is, something must have happened, is something that got Taishi's blood boiling. Gin promptly moves behind Tama's back. Taka's coming too, trying to calm his brother down. But as usual, these things have little to no effect. Gin listens to his share of insults and by the time Taishi throws the first hit, the entire class has already forgotten about the upcoming hollidays and gathered around them to see what's gonna happen.

Tama has no problems stopping her brother's fist and it causes a lot of people to giggle. Gin would be one of them. If only it weren't him who was the target of this assault. This time, he doesn't even know what's going on too. It's just as Taishi is about to try to get around his sister that it's suddenly him who gets punched in the head from behind. And it sure is a powerful blow as it makes him stumble and almost fall. He glares back at the black-haired girl who's not grinning for once.

"I told you it was a slip of tongue, idiot!" She yells at him. Taka is standing behind her with a resigned expression. Tama decides there's no more need to protect Gin from Taishi's wrath and quietly disappears to her classroom before Gin can even thank her. Well, he's more interested in the conversation the two of them are having anyway.

"How do you make such a slip of tongue?!" Taishi yells right back. "You have to be growing senile to make so much of a slip!"

He's angrier than Gin has ever seen him and it makes him all the more curious about what actually happened. Judging by Nanami's expression, this accussation was clearly a hit to a painful spot. Not like he knows why. Not like he cares also.

"Oh shut up you muscle-bound freak!"

Gin tries to sneak back to his chair but the moment he's about to sit down, both pairs of their eyes fall on him. He doesn't really even try to avoid the next hit. At least he'll have some excuse to go out of the classroom and maybe check up on his research on his way back. He leaves the room quickly, with some blood running from his nose. Taka is waiting for him outside. He can't really hide a snicker.

"Did I get another nanny?"

"Do you want to know what happened, or not?" Taka doesn't sound angry with him but there's no doubt he's had enough of those two - and perhaps of him as well. Gin only nods. He would indeed love to know what got him punched this time.

"He asked her out," Taka starts carefully, "and she fought with him at first."

"That's normal." Gin gives a doubtful look, earning only a small frown in return.

"It is. They're a little unsure around each other and try to mask that with violence but I'm sure you've already noticed that too." Gin almost wants to tell him that everyone probably noticed by now but stays quiet in the end. He should let him finish first after all.

"But Nanami was about ready to accept this time." Now that was something new he wouldn't expect. Taka shakes his head when he notices the spark of doubt in Gin's eyes. "I'm not lying, she was. But her tongue slipped a bit. And she said _"Fine, Gin"_..."

~~~

This time he's ready as he steps in Nanami's house. She called him over a few minutes ago but he doesn't plan on letting anything else up to her today. And yet, he would much love to avoid the drama they had last time. It was terrible and the aftermath even worse. As Nanami leads him to her room, he stops at the door and grabs her wrist quickly. She flinches back and he lets her. All he needed was her attention.

"I heard." He smiles at her gently.

"You heard what?" Her response isn't exactly happy but that's to be expected. She doesn't seem too annoyed either which is a good sign.

"That you'd go on a date with me." He tries to sound unconcerned. He really tries. It doesn't sound that way out loud but she can guess what he was trying to do. Even so, his words make her mad, her cheeks turning hot pink in a flash.

"I'd never done that! Shut your mouth and stop sticking your nose into things that have nothing to do with you!" He'd like to remind her of his nose but decides not to. He'd like to have a nice evening tonight. Instead of talking back to her, he slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"Nanami," he starts seriously, looking into her eyes. She's glaring back but he couldn't care less at this point, "look, just for tonight, let's treat each other a little differently. You're using this to make up for Tai making you mad, I need to deal with Reimi leaving for hollidays soon. I need you to put some trust in me, just for tonight."

Her look already tells him what her answer is going to be. And so, for the first time in a long time, he leans forward and connects their lips before she can spit out another biting remark. He wouldn't normally do this and he hopes it makes her sure he's serious about that. He ends up pushed away soon though. And gets slapped hard right after.

"We don't kiss. Kissing is for _lovers_ Gin!" She growls at him before turning her back on him. Pulling her top over her head, she gives him a good show of her athletic movements as she stretches in the process.

He doesn't much care. Walking behind her, he slips a silky piece of cloth over her eyes quickly. Before she knows what's going on, she can't see a thing. Giving a hiss, she turns to where she suspects he is. "Take it off, don't make me mad."

She's pushed and held down on the bed as he leans to her, running his hand along her face with surprising care. She feels the bed shift as he gets fully on it. She suspects he's hovering over her on all four. Just that image already makes her feel uncomfortable. She tenses up but he notices and only carefully runs his fingers through her hair.

"I know it's asking a lot after what I did but please, try to trust me for now. I promise not to do anything unpleasant to you." His voice is all that tells her anything about where he might be. It's coming from above her but not directly above her face. That's a relief at least. She suddenly realizes his voice is full of some emotion. It's not affection, she heard him talking about Reimi before. The difference is subtle but it's certainly there.

It feels as if his touch suddenly got way more intense since she can't see him. She can feel his breath on her neck and almost tries to jerk away but she decides to stay. His lips are gentle against her skin and so warm... she can feel his breath tickling her and when he accidentally grazes her with his teeth, she can feel just how quickly he realizes his mistake and pulls away to see her reaction. He's treating her like a glass statue again... But this one time, she can let it slip.

She doesn't like lying without a move usually but in this comforting darkness, she feels pleasantly heavy and unwilling to put effort into anything. It's actually kind of relaxing to get pampered after a long day full of bickering with a certain someone. And if she can't see anything, she can also let her mind wander around wildly, imagining whatever she wants to lie behind that blindfold.

His breath moves along her collarbones down and so do his kisses. His gentle, butterfly-like kisses. He's making sure to treat every inch of her skin, that suddenly seems to be burning as well, with utmost care. He doesn't make a single rough movement and even though she would usually call him boring for that, she opens her mouth in just a soft sigh this time. Sure, she _knows_ it's him. But she can _imagine_ and _dream_.

He leaves a trail of wet kisses all the way down to her stomach. She's slowly getting goosebumps but it's not an unpleasant feeling. The places his lips touched are burning hot but the warmth is spreading inside her, making her soon feel light-headed. Soon enough, he reaches the hem of her shorts and carefully tugs on them, as if to ask her for permission. She simply nods and hears him give a quiet laugh. It's so faint she suspects she would miss it if she weren't this focused. He shorts are then pulled out of his way.

The bed shifts again as he moves back. He hold up one of her legs, carefully kissing his way up from the knee along the inner side of her thigh. The higher he gets, the more chills of expectation she feels running down her spine. She feels herself getting aroused, even more so than usual. It could be because of how sensitive she feels right now, or maybe because her imagination is working twice as hard as it normally can.

He carefully avoids her most sensitive parts for the sake of reaching her other thigh, then kissing it down back to her knee. Once he gets there, she's already getting to sit up and tell him to hurry. However, she stops as she suddenly, unexpectedly, feels his finger rubbing her through her panties. He's gentle, circling her enterance in a slow, almost teasing motion. He dips in ever so slightly, only as far as the cloth allows him to go without stretching too much, and a gasp escapes her.

He gently presses against her chest, pushing her to lie back down. She doesn't fight with him, she already feels far too intoxicated to do that. Or maybe that's not the right term. If she were intoxicated, she'd most likely feel bad, at least a part of her surely would. But all she feels is pure bliss. Relaxing herself down on the bed, she lets him mess around for a little bit. He's still playfully gentle with her, so much that it surprises her. He rubs her through her panties more, searching for her clit and massages it so gently she has to wonder where did he learn such a manner.

But she doesn't have much time to wonder as she suddenly feels his hot breath right between her legs. As soon as she notices what he has in mind, her legs snap closed, pressing his head with such intensity even she is a little bit afraid she might crush his skull. He lets out a very pained moan and she releases him just as quickly as she has previously trapped him. He knows what it was for, she knows he knows. Even so, since she can't see him, she asks.

"You know what I think about you doing that, right?"

He's quiet. She doesn't like that. If he doesn't say anything, she won't even know where he might be... The bed shifts just slightly and she feels all the less sure. Suddenly, his lips come crushing down on hers. Surprisingly enough, she lets him be. It's actually better than if he answered. His voice would without a doubt forcefully pull her out of her pleasant imagination.

He hooks his fingers in her panties and pulls them down slowly. They're already wet thanks to his teasing so when he moves them, there is a string of her juices connecting her enterance with the fabric till he reaches for it and reels it on his finger. Said finger then travels back to the source and gently probs her. He's teasing, she can tell. The way he slows down and stops just before he can actually enter her, the way he circles around her hole as if he were lost... It's heating her up and messing with her head and she wraps her arms around his back, pulling him closer down.

He doesn't speak, she appreciates that. As she's giving in more to her fantasy, she brings her hips impatiently down on his fingers, forcing him in. Or so she would but he's quicklier and avoids her easily. She groans at his stuborness. He would chuckle. Except unlike her, he still can see who's here with him. And despite his mind trying to overwrite that image...

He decides to give her what she wants and suddenly shoves two fingers inside of her at once. It draws a sharp inhale from her that breaks apart another of their heated kisses. He stills them inside of her until she rests her muscles enough to slowly start sliding them almost all the way out and then back in again. She gives him a long moan and he can't help but flush. She's clearly not holding her voice back tonight like she usually would be...

He moves away from her face again and she loses track of where his lips went. Until she feels them on her right breast as he leans down and starts sucking on it. He's not gentle. Unlike his fingers that are only moving in and out of her at a steady, lazy pace, his lips are harsh, pulling and sucking on her bud even if he doesn't bite. She appreciates that also. His free hand moves up to massage her other breast and she can't help yet another lewd moan spilling from her parted lips.

"T-Tai..."

He's not surprised to hear that but he doesn' mind it too much. It's not like he will be moaning her name after all. He works his way deeper inside of her, stretching her slowly until he can finally reach inside her, diving his fingers fully in her dripping wet hole. He pulls his fingers out completely with a satisfying plop just before her sweet release can come. He's already learnt how to find it and he's not about to just let her have it this early in the evening.

She, however, has different plans. As soon as she feels him withdrawing his fingers too far, she wastes no time in crushing herself back down, impalling herself back on his fingers. It draws yet another loud cry of pleasure and the sudden quick movement also brings her even closer to the edge. He can't help but roll his eyes at such a selfish move. But if that's the way she wants it, who is he to disagree? He pushes himself up and away from her chest, his lips connected to her breast by a light string of saliva for a little bit before it breaks and falls down. In a hurried motion, he lunges for her neck, sucking on her sensitive spot, directly above her collar bone. At the same time, his fingers part inside of her in a scissoring motion.

She huffs heavily, trying to hold herself back and enjoy the pleasure for as long as she can but can still only hold up for a couple more thrusts and teasing sucks. As she feels her orgasm approaching, she makes sure to face away from him, hoping he wouldn't see. He only smirks at that, poking her clitoris with a third finger as he pulls away from her neck to see clearly. And it deffinitelly is worth it.

The face she makes as his little motion pushes her over the top is gonna stick in his head for a long time. He mouth shots open with her tongue only barely staying in, stopped by her plump bottom lip that has lipstick smeared all around from their earlier wild kisses. He doesn't doubt that her shadow gray eyes are rolled to the back of her skull right now. He has just reached her most sensitive spot as well after all. She seems like she can't catch a breath for a while before finally, her body calms down a bit and she is able to pant and nuzzle her face against the pillow.

As glad as he would be to just leave now, he can't at this point. He withdraws his fingers while she's still coming down from the height she just reached. He reaches in the drawer of her bedside table to grab a new condom but before he can rip it open, her thin, yet strong hand wraps tightly around his wrist. He almost flinches away but stops himself before he can actually do it. She can't see a thing right now so of course she wants to ensure he's not planning to pull some evil prank on her.

But without losing a blink, she pulls him right down and slams her lips to his neck. He wonders if she was really aiming for that spot. She actually wasn't but won't let him know. Sucking on his skin, she makes sure to leave a nice bright mark - or at least one she suspects will be bright. He has to smile at the effort she put into it. Though she could have waited till he was done putting the protection on.

As carefully as he can as to not disturb her from her work, he reaches for the package again, ripping it open and finally getting to the rubber itself. She pulls away from him, barely catching her breath before he decides to tease her again by running a finger dangerously close to her enterance, even if he only gently traces around. With his free hand, he pulls the condom on finally, his clothing long-since discarded. And Nanami is waiting for him, patiently this time, her juices flowing under that curious finger of his.

He runs a finger through her hair and, as much as he hates to break her sweet fantasy... He doesn't really. He'd like to have a sweet fantasy as well but Nanami's voice is making it hard for him so he feels little to no guilt when he speaks up, knowing it will most likely snap her out of whatever pleasant dream she's having.

"I'm gonna go in now, alright?"

She frowns a little, the pretty picture her mind painted in the sweet darkness slowly fading but before it can shatter completely, she shakes her head to get Gin's annoying face out of her mind. And to push what she wanted to see even further, she chooses to step even a little bit lower as she wraps her arms around his neck again and this time pulls herself up to him. She wants to be cruel to him, she wants to just call him Taishi and be done with it... But something about what he said earlier stuck in her head. He should enjoy it as well, it surely isn't right when she's the only one getting any relief out of this. Not like anything is right about this at all but that's a different story altogether.

"Go right in. Mess me up... _Gin~_."

It's like an electric shock runs through his body, she can feel it as she's pressed close against him now. She travels her hands down his chest and stomach, finding them surprisingly hard, probably for the first time since she never bothers to check on that. She doesn't even have to think about it to know she's probably the only reason he's this fit. It's oddly pleasing actually.

Finally, her hands slip all the way down to his crotch and run along his shaft, giving a few good pumps just to make sure he's fully erected. Then he pulls her hands away, most likely not to risk her taking the lead now but she wouldn't even think of doing anything like that. Instead, she rests her head on his shoulder and pulls him even closer to her own body. She can feel his fast heartbeat and his slightly sweaty warm body. It's so relaxing she has to wonder why did they never try this position before.

Of course, because they're not lovers and this is Gin and not Taishi.

However, that is quickly forgotten when she feels a pressure on her enterance. He's trying to tease her again but it's obvious not even he can hold back much longer. With one good buck of her hips, she takes his tip in, whining slightly in pleassure. He groans but she can tell he likes it. She doesn't know how but something in his tone just gives it away and it's clear as day, for her at least. Trying to find his hair to tangle her fingers in it, she drags them across his face.

How did she never notice he had a small scar in the corner of his bottom lip? When she passes it with her fingers, it seems so big... And there's another one under his right eye. How did she miss this one? She stops there for a little as he's slowly slipping inside of her and only continues her journey as she can feel him cease moving. At long last, she reaches his hair. And it's soft. Way softer than she remembers. Not like she ever really paid it any real attention though.

She tries to gently rock her hips against him but he's faster, already pulling out and soon enough meeting her body in the closest contact again. He's slow with her, careful. Once again, she'd like to scold him but decides not to. It's been nice so far so why should it be different now? She freezes for a bit when his heavy breath hits her sensitive skin on the neck, near to where he has already left a mark. Is he going to make another one? A shiver runs down her entire body at the mere thought of that, ending in between her legs, right were Gin is comfortably resting and giving her time.

She doesn't feel like she needs even more time though. Tugging at his hair, she gains his full attention and he soon enough gently strokes her back as he finally starts moving. The heat from his body is radiating and feeling it inside of her also makes her feel all the warmer. She's not aware of it but her mouth is open again and she's releasing little sounds that he can't help but find cute. He's holding her ass to help her with some movement against him as well and she just feels small in his arms, probably for the first time ever.

He's the one to pick up the pace this time. He's been watching and working on her this entire time so even just a little bit of her teasing would get him impatient. But since is blissfully moaning right to his ear, two different names slipping out in no order and mostly just randomly than intentionally, he can't really help it. He brings her down on himself a little faster and then changes the rythm. She notices immediatelly. The first faster thrust catches her unprepared and she lets out a longer and louder cry.

Nanami finally realizes she's been actually loud the entire time. Her face heats up signalizing a furious blush that she attempts to his in Gin's shoulder. He knows what's up and he decides not to comment on that. Ever. Instead, he focuses on steadily and carefully increasing his pace. She always wants him to be rough with her, this is his first time trying to handle the events with such care. He wants to be sure he won't rush anything but lingering at one thing for too long could also mean trouble.

She's grinding her hips eagerly against him and he takes it as a sign to speed up even more. At this point, one of his hands just reaches up. He's not sure why. His head _knows_ it's not Reimi here with him. But his body somehow came to the conclusion it _had to_ be her. Nobody else would be clinging to him for dear life, right? He wouldn't call anyone else cute, right? He wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, right? He gives up and gives in to the desire to stroke her head, ever so gently.

His thrusts are slowly growing impatient and a bit sloppy but she couldn't mind any less. Both her hands are now entangled in his hair and she's short on breath. Her entire body is heated like she never remembers being. She can feel the blindfold slowly slipping because of him playing with her hair and shuts her eyes to just stay in her little illussion for longer. And when he brushes against the certain spot in her, she throws her head back, discarding the silky cloth completely.

"T-Tai!"

Gin watches her in awe. Her entire face is flushed red, yet she doesn't look the least bit ashamed. Quite the opposite. The way her lips are curl up in a satisfied smile, the manner in which her eyes indeed do roll over, the act of her hands gripping his hair so tightly he was almost afraid of getting scalped... He spotts a trail of saliva down her cheek and promptly leans in to lick it right of as he delivers his own final thrust to her overly sensitive enterance, calling out his own beloved one's name.

It would already be an intense experience for her but getting Gin finish inside of her so shortly after she herself has finished drives her to the top for the third time that evening and it leaves her a panting and drooling mess, eyes lightly twitching and mouth hanging open as her chest heaves with her efforts to breathe properly. He can't help it but think she looks way better like this. It's such a nice change from her usual attitude...

He pulls out, leaving her with another quieter cry of loss and gladly snuggles her in the bed. They lie moveless for a bit, just enjoying each other's warmth and closeness. It's nice like this, they both realize that. And the moment they do, a dark, gloomy feeling overcomes them. They've known it for a while now but tonight, it's especially strong.

Nanami is the first one to move. She pulls away from him and rolls on the other side so that her back is facing him. Seeing such a gesture, he gets up from the bed and goes to take a shower. He won't be staying the night this time. As he's coming back cleaned and starts collecting his clothing, she's already sitting in the bed, even as it seems to be very tiring for her. She still has enough power to throw him a glare though. He doesn't mind it much.

"Meow~." He teases her. Just to see what would happen and how she would react. She throws her shoe at him but misses, luckily. The power it hits the wall with is more than enough to knock him out, that he is sure of.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

He sighs. Not this again... He's just about to leave the room when she calls out to him again. In all honesty, he only turns back to not get punished later. But he notices her face softened from one of flaming rage to only mild offense.

"She's not gone yet, why did you even come here? Just hurry up, dumbass. Be with her while you can." She has no idea why is she even saying that. Probably because he's too pathetic and stupid to figure that out himself. He gives a smile in response. It's sad and pained but at least it's a smile. Nodding silently and without any further mocking, he leaves. Leaves her alone in an empty flat.

She would probably be sad about it for a while, even if she didn't admit that to herself. But tonight, she's way too worn out. She doesn't even know how she takes a shower and gets back to bed but as she's falling asleep, her glance falls at that blindfold he used on her earlier. She has to admit it was an unusual experience. But she's not sure if she wants to return to fake fantasies, especially if something real might finally be appearing on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 22: Age play - skip  
> Kinktober day 23: Hot wax

Once again, Gin finds himself on a platform at a trainstation. This time, however, he's not waiting for anyone and nor is he seeing anyone off. He came here himself and is ready to continue his journey. It surprised him when he got an invitation from Tama to visit her and Taka in their summer cottage. The more he thinks about it, the weirder it seems. With a sigh, he opens the map app and sets off. He doesn't really want to leave them waiting after all.

The forest around the road is really peaceful and he can feel himself relaxing and smiling as he carries his suitcase through it. Birds are chirping, the wood smells wonderfully... He sure wishes Reimi was here with him so that they could share this together. But she's not. She's in France with her family. Of course, she deserves it. And he would hate to ruin her vacation because of his selfishness. That thought clouds his mood again.

When he finds the house and gives a knock, he's already frowning and it doesn't help that the door opens not to reveal Tama. He's left staring. Ash gray eyes are staring back at him. The door is slammed closed and then opened again as if Nanami couldn't believe he's really there. The next time it's him who shuts it from the outside, quickly picking up his phone and trying to dial Tama's number with his shivering fingers. She can't be serious!

Nanami is faster than him. WIthin seconds, he can hear her from inside the house.

"What the fuck is this Tama?! When I said you could invite someone over, I didn't mean _him_ of all people!"

His phone rings. It says it's Taka. But as he picks up, he can hear Tama's unamused voice. She must be talking to both of them at the same time, he's seen her do that before.

"Listen up now you two idiots." What a warm greeting... He can tell for a fact that Nanami is cursing under her breath. Tama can probably hear it. Yet, she doesn't comment on that and instead focuses only on what she meant to say as if it was an important job. "You two started seeing each other to escape your pathetic romantic lives. I do not agree with that in the slightest but if you choose to do something that stupid, at least see it through. You have two weeks before Taishi returns from Spain, a week and a half before Reimi comes back from France. And both of them made sure to ask me to make sure you're not lonely. I want to have some holiday too. Throw away your constant stupid facades and start acting normal. Just go in town or something, train things that couples do for when you finally get serious with someone."

Even though her words are harsh, she still sounds more like a robot than a human. Gin can't really help it but remember that conversation he overheard in that bathroom earlier that year. He's more shocked to hear Reimi asked her to do that though.

"We're not lovers Tama! Cut the crap!" Nanami yells at her. He can hear it from the phone as well. Tama only clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"You may not be lovers but he's the only person able to put up with you for longer and also the only person _you_ are able to put up with for long enough to keep this relationship of yours up." Gin listens to the silent house and surrounding forest. When it doesn't seem like his new roommate will answer, he gives a sigh.

"So I guess that makes us roommates for now." And truely, he has never missed Reimi so much.

~~~

The sun is setting slowly even if it's still early. Gin is sitting on his bed in the room Nanami allowed him to use. He's reading one of the books he took with him. But he's not much paying attention to the book even. He can't. His mind keeps returning to why Rei would ask anyone to look after him - especially Tama. Sure, she is responsible and reliable and knows him for some time and doesn't seem to dislike him all too much- alright, he's pretty sure he understands why her.

His thoughts are interrupted when his light suddenly flickers, accompanied with a roaring thunder from outside. The sky's got dark quickly and first drops of rain are already beggining to whip the ground mercilessly. A lightning, another thunder and suddenly the power's off. He's sitting in his room in the dark, book in his lap and he hears something crashing in the kitchen.

Without thinking about it too much, he gets up to go see what happened. The hall is even darker than his room. He just wants to open the kitchen door when Nanami storms out, right into his arms. As if she expected it, she grabs his wrist and pulls him along to the stairs.

"Don't go there right now, I dropped a cup." She informs him without the usual hint of murderous annoyance in her voice. Could it be that Tama was right about her putting up a facade? Well, he certainly was doing that too. And it's left him exhausted. It's a good idea to play it nicely after all. So he lets himself be dragged up the stairs all the way to the attic.

"There should be candles somewhere around here." She informs him as she opens the first cardboard box that comes to her sight. He only nods and helps her looking. Within minutes, they have enough candles to light up not just the house but Gin believes it would be a sufficent amount for the entire school. He doesn't ask why  does she have so many though.

First of all, they set some in the hall and then she goes to the kitchen with one sconce with four candles. Gin takes another sconce to his room. The flame is fragile and gentle and its colour reminds him of Reimi's eyes. He finds himself sitting on the bed again, watching the sconce on the table across the small room. It's dancing slowly with every breath he takes. He can't really take his eyes off of it.

A small drop of hot wax slips down the candlestick, slowing down until eventually it stops its journey on the bottom, cooling down and leaving a trail behind. He hasn't had the chance of watching candles for a while now. He forgot how magical it felt.

As his door slams open, the delicate peace interrupted, he sees Nanami with her usual disapproving frown. But lit up by the fire, even she looks a little more mysterious and not like the girl he knows.

"Come help me get the power back up." She growls at him. He only now notices her hair is dripping wet. Surely she already tried it herself but failed. He smiles and pats the place next to him on the bed.

"Come here, the power can wait till morning. Those candles are really beautiful."

"I swear, if you're about to pull some weird pick-up line, I'll skin you alive." She threatens but does as he asked of her. She seems unimpressed though. And they sit in silence for a good while. Then she throws herself back on the bed. And he notices she's shivering. That dummy probably didn't even properly dry herself and the air is getting chilly...

For some reason, he's not even fully sure of it himself, he reaches out and takes one candle in his hand. It's warm, nicely warm. He's sure he heard of some things that couples could do with candles before. And judging by the way she was looking at him from her position, she heard too. They're looking at each other for a while before she rolls her eyes and pulls her wet top off, discarding it to the floor.

"Fine, whatever. But if you burn me, you're dead." She growls as she rolls over to lie on her stomach. He leans over her, letting the wax drip on her skin. From afar at first. But the drops always cool down before they can reach her. So he decides to move his hand closer, nearly touching her skin. Just a little bit as the candle was melting. And...

Her muscles twitch imediately at the first hot contact but she calms down faster than he expected. The wax is drying off on her skin and he's sure it must feel at least a bit odd. But she doesn't seem to be complaining for now. In fact, it doesn't take more than a few drops before she lets out an actually relaxed purr. That encourages him to try and pour more on her.

It slowly slips down her back, making her contours seem smoother and not so harshly cut. He runs his fingers gently across the drying wax from time to time, feeling her muscles flexing gently in reaction to his teasing touch. He travels the candle up to her shoulderblades, then along her spine all the way down to her waist. For some reason, she feels really peaceful tonight. Perhaps because she really stopped with the tough-girl persona he hates to much.

The candle has a lot less wax than he expected... or maybe he just overdid it at certain places but by the time it's nearly burning his fingers as he holds it, he feels like too much of her skin is left bare. He puts out the candle and looks down at her peacefully rising and falling back. Then she turns her head to give him a side-glance and smirks.

"That was pretty nice actually. We might do this again some time." That's a lie. But he doesn't know and he doesn't have to know. She didn't exactly hate it though. As she gets up, she wants to stretch but the wax still stuck to her back makes it pretty painful. She hisses and he can't help but chuckle.

"Should I peel it off of you?"

She throws a pillow at his face. Of course not. As she's heading to the door, she just throws him another smirk.

"I'll be melting it in a hot shower. Come join me if you dare."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 24: Aphrodisiacs - skip  
> Kinktober day 25: Urethral penetration - skip  
> Kinktober day 26: Double penetration - skip (might do a separate story later)
> 
> Kinktober day 27: Crossdressing

Gin has to admit... this vacation isn't half as bad as he would've expected. He can walk around the house without being constantly reminded of Reimi's absence, he doesn't have to cook for himself since Nanami insists on not letting him into the kitchen. And they even get to do some shopping far away from anyone who'd know them so he actually gets to see that side of Nanami he last met after he asked her to beat the life out of him.

And he sees it especially in moments like this one when they're sitting in a café in the nearby town, wasting their afternoon away. They've had some china for lunch and then came here for a sweet end of the meal. Nanami seems to be enjoying herself, relaxing in the warm sunlight and he just has to remember once again why exactly does he always call her a kitty. He would try it now but he doesn't really want to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere.

"Say Gin," she speaks up after finishing her piece of cake - she picked a strawberry short-cake - and looks at him with a focused, thoughtful expression, "let's say, hypothetically, you- no, actually I was thinking about Tai, if I was to... how to put it, give him a surprise but not to mess with him."

"You mean if you finally were a thing?" He asks, amused by the how evasive she still is about this. She rolls her eyes on him but finally nods.

"Yeah, whatever. If we were a thing. And I wanted to give him a surprise he would enjoy. What should I pick?"

He thinks about that for a bit. Not like he knows Taishi much but if she has no idea, he can just go with what he caught up on so far. Surely enough, some adrenaline experience would suit him well but he might take it as a competition if she were to go as well. And if not, she'd just be left alone. And he doesn't really fancy the idea of her feeling left behind - she gets aggressive.

It seems that none of them also knows if he likes anything edible in particular. As for Taka, everyone knows he's a sweets enthusiast and Tama enjoys a good cup of tea more than anything. But Taishi is a mystery. They both sit there in silence for a while, each staring at their own plate and thinking. What to do, what to do... Gin is the one to look up first.

"Say, do you and Tai..." He shuts up as he realizes it might not be an appropriate question to give in public. Nanami only rises a brow at him before clicking her tongue in annoyance. He quickly takes a sip of his lemonade to avoid having to finish his question.

"I hope you don't think you're the only one I sleep with. Of course we do it, though only from time to time."

He chokes on his drink at how blunt she is about it - and also at the fact that those two actually have something similar to him and Nana. They get intimate, but they're not lovers. _Yet_. He's pretty sure it will end up with them getting married sooner or later. Not like he cares too much of course.

"Have you ever tried being a good and obedient girl to him?" He asks with a sly smirk and it's her turn to choke on whatever it is she ordered. She throws him a punch over the table but he's just quick enough to avoid her.

"Too bad, I know your every single move kitty cat~." Now he finds the time just right to tease her. Her cheeks flush furious red and before he knows it, his chair is kicked from under him. He hits his head on the table before he even hits the ground. Smirking down at him is Nanami, a sadistic dark spark in her eyes again.

"You don't seem to know this one yet."

~~~

They're about to go home when he stops her, staring at the mannequins in the window of the shop they're currently passing. It's a cosplay shop of sorts - or so it seems at least. And right in the display stands a figurine dressed in long, lacy maid dress, complimented with pearly white ribbons. His first thoughts, of course, drift to how Reimi would look like in this. He could swear he'd faint if that ever really happened.

He's woken up from his fantasies by Nanami calling out to him. Snapping back to reality, he turns to her, giving another of those grins of his. If they weren't on a holiday, he'd probably get punched just for looking so happy. But this time, she gives him the chance to say something in his defense before she decides to knock him out.

"How about you surprised Tai with this?" He asks, his grin shifting into the most innocent smile she's seen on his face yet. That doesn't help him one bit of course. She's just about to cuss him out, maybe even kick him, but stops as she gives the idea a little thought. Soon enough, it's her who's grinning. And it honestly makes a chill run down Gin's spine.

"I don't really want to waste money on this, you know? Unless..." Her glance slides over his frame ever so slightly. "There's a way I'd get to see it on someone to see what it will look like."

He only gives a sigh at that. He should have expected it really. Like anything could ever go well with her... But on the other hand, he really kind of wants to see at least her in the dress if he can't have Reimi. So he decides to give a defeated sigh and give in.

~~~

The ribbons are the worst. He realizes it as soon as he tries to tie the one around his waist. But that's only the start of it. There's more of them. On the sleeves, on the chest, on the skirt... And for some reason, all of them decided to untie themselves as soon as he slipped in. He's standing hopelessly in his room, desperately trying to struggle his way into the layered skirt and tight top connected by agonizingly slim waist. He doesn't really get how can anyone put this on voluntarilly.

It takes time but he's finally fully in and can get to tying up the decorative ribbons and properly fixing everything at the right spot. He doesn't even much mind the stockings that came with the dress but the high-heeled shoes seriously scare him. How is he even supposed to walk in those without getting at least one of his legs broken?

 Either way, he doesn't really have much of a choice. He makes his way to her room, somehow managing to only trip twice in the process but at the very least he doesn't end up on the floor. He would much like to walk right in but he doesn't particularly want to anger her while he's being forced to wear this... So he gives a knock and waits for her to invite him in.

She comes to open the door for him, wearing what he recognizes to be one of Taishi's expensive shirts. He's not really too surprised to see that here. She always takes whatever she likes after all. She looks him up and down, the corners of her mouth twitching as she's trying to contain her laughter. Of course, he doesn't find it anywhere near that funny but he can understand that seeing him in a frilly dress must be an experience. He avoided looking into any mirrors for a reason after all...

Pulling him in, and almost causing him to actually hit the floor, she suddenly pushed him onto her bed, this time not hiding the chuckle at his confused expression.

"What? You didn't think I'd leave such a terrible sacrifice without a treat, did you?"

He did. He counted on that. So now he's left staring at her rather dumbstruck. He really has no idea of just what she plans to do soon after they both go their separate ways again but that's fine enough with her. She just needs to make sure to properly tease him while she can. And so she slowly slips her hands up his legs under the skirt, watching blood rush into his face.

"Really, Gin?" She gives a small laugh. "You're still getting embarrassed from something like this even after all the things we've done together?"

He hisses at her but then a smirk grows on his lips. "Well, perhaps I'm simply not used to this. Usually you're the one with hands up your thighs, right?"

It's now her turn to turn pink but she doesn't let that erase her smile. Without hesitation, she dives under the layers of his skirt, going straight for his most intimate parts. And since he can't exactly see her, he tenses up at the surprise contact. She hasn't done this in quite some time... Since the Christmas party at least. And he kind of forced it upon her at that time.

Her lips are insanely good. They're driving him crazy. He would hold back but given how many layers of her usual mask she already set aside, he feels it only fair tobe honest with her. And so he lets her know just how good she makes him feel. He would also run his fingers through her hair but, well, he can't.

When she finally pushes him over the edge, she makes sure to not let a single drop escape and stain the dress. After all, she paid quite a lot for it and getting it ruined the first time anyone gets to wear it feels like too much of a waste. Not to mention it might not get washed out properly and if she's to ever wear it around Taishi, the last thing she needs is him finding someone's seed on it if he as much as peeks under the skirt. Which he most likely will as that's the reason she bought it in the first place.

Rising from under the frilly layered skirt, she gets a rather good look at Gin's still bright red face. Apparently, her strategy to only do this to him when she wants to especially embarrass him works even better than she imagined it to. She flicks his nose when he's staring at her for too long. Even though she doesn't mind all that much for today, that doesn't mean she'll let him get comfortable around her.

"What's for dinner, maid?" She asks with a smirk. He doesn't seem too caught off-guard as he only smirks right back at her.

"Nothing because the kitty cat won't let me into the kitchen."

Her smirk is gone quickly and she smacks his head hard. He just laughs it off though. Nanami is seriously done with this attitude of his. Out of all the animals he could have picked to compare her to, he chose a damn kitten. Seriously, she doesn't really get why is she worried about what will happen to him that much. It's not like he did anything to deserve that worry.

She walks out of her room to take a small stroll through the woods around. Nature is calming, right? Well, it should be at the very least. But before she can even reach the door, her phone starts ringing. She lazily pulls it out of her pocket but as she sees the number, her heart picks up a pace several times faster than the previous one.

The display reads "Taishi".


End file.
